


In Games We Find Love

by tomtom713



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (2010), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: After School Job, Anal, Blowjobs, Fingering, Game playing, Hiccup Haddock/Jack Frost, Hijack, Love into Games, M/M, Smut, handjobs, highschool, nerds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-14
Updated: 2014-10-07
Packaged: 2017-12-26 12:19:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 37,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/965849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomtom713/pseuds/tomtom713
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU: Hiccup joins the game, WOW, to play with his best friend Toothless, whom he hasn't seen for a year now due to an out of country transfer. There's someone following them on this game named Frost318. Who is this mysterious guy and why does he keep professing his love to Hiccup when Toothless is not around? Warning!  BoyxBoy Yaoi. Love upcoming smut!  (Beta Reader Gurren-Oni-Kyoto)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I know im not really updating Lost Prince but...Now i try something new. I choose to go for Hijack Parring and yet again i got my Beta Reader to edit the story for me ^^ Thanks to My Beta Gurren-Oni-Kyoto.
> 
> Enjoy!

In Games You Find Love.

Chapter 1. The New Game.

Hiccup walked into the gamer store yet again. It had been the 1st of the month and he just got his payment from his small part time work from his time at school. Everyone knows what that means. Yep! New games and new tools for your gamer computer.

Hiccup was looking at some different games as he bent down to try to see what caught his eye and hopefully his fancy.

"Battlefield. No. Tried it." He mumbled as he searched onwards.

"FIFA. Hell no! That sucks major dragon balls." He said as he continued to look.

"Call of Duty...Nah, I have tried that too." He said as he took another game out from the shelf. "World Of Warcraft..." He mumbled as he turned the game around to read the back of it.

'Rich in legend and filled with adventure, the World of Warcraft awaits! For the first time, players experience the lands of Azeroth from a new, in-depth perspective. As heroes, they explore familiar battlefields, discover new lands and take on epic quests and challenges in Blizzards massively multiplayer, on-line, role-playing game.'

Hiccup smiled for a moment as he looked at the front of the game cover again. "Well, World Of Warcraft. I'll give you a chance. You're cheap enough to afford! " He chuckled for a moment at his excitement before he walked up to the GameStop cashier and presented the game and bought it.

Hiccup paid for the game and soon had returned home with his plastic bag. He got his keys out and unlocked the door before stepping inside.

"Dad, I'm home!" Hiccup called out as he settled his jacket on the coat rack and stepped inside after picking up his bag and placing it on his shoulder.

"On time Hiccup! What took you so long to get home from school?" Stoick yelled back in response as Hiccup was halfway up at the stairs. "I was at Gamestop,Dad. Just wanted a new game. " Hiccup sighed and relaxed as he walked into his room.

Hiccup's room was almost like a normal teenagers room. Posters with hot girls on them as well as different game and movie posters. Hiccup's bed was a bit of a mess; It wasn't clean or nice looking. Just fluffy and messy like he liked it. When it came to his floor though, it was clean from any dirty clothing or empty discarded pizza boxes. Only a animal skin was placed there to make the floor look nice. He had a desk opposite his bed where his computer was. There were two monitors and a wireless keyboard along with a mouse sitting upon said desk. A headset was visible sitting on the screen, so that he could have quick access to it when he needed to listen to music or getting on skype to talk with his friends. It was all marked with Razar Market.

Hiccup pulled out his new game from the plastic bag and turned his computer on. He placed the bag over beside his bed as he had sat down with his new game in hand at his desk.

"Hiccup! Remember to do your homework for next weeks exams!" Stoick called from downstairs. "I'll keep that in mind, Dad! " Hiccup pulled his shirt off and tossed it into the laundry bin as he got a new one from his wardrobe.

It was a habit for him to change his shirt when he got home. Mostly, because he didn't want to be a sweaty mess; he always preferred to be a little more hygenic than his peers. Hiccup looked over to his computer and stared at the background on the desktop. It was a photo of himself and his best friend,Toothless, at school. Hiccup smiled a bit as he looked at the black-haired boy. He always wore a black hoodie with some funny ears on the hood, so he looked like a dragon.

"Miss you, bud." He mumbled as leaned back in his chair and popped his new game into his disk drive D.

It was about an hour to get it installed and to read what the game was about; he figured it was online. Hiccup grabbed his headset and place them on his head as he turned skype on.

[**Hickey713 is online**]

Hiccup smiled for a moment as he saw his friend,Toothless, was on. He dragged his mouse over to his Skype name and clicked on it as he began to type a message to him.

Hickey713: Hey Bud! Got a new game at Gamestop. World Of Warcraft. If you own it, will you have time to play a bit with me, so I can learn the game properly?

Hiccup sent it and took his headset off as he needed to get some snacks and something to eat as well before starting this. He flew downstairs and grabbed a few cans of soda and some sandwiches with him up to his room.

He looked at the screen as he got back; he saw the message from Toothless.

NightfuryNight: I got the game Hickey! I only waited for you to get it yourself. Write to me when you get in and tell me what your user name is! Call me over to skype then we can talk.

Hiccup chuckled as he sat down yet again and put his headset on. He open a can of soda as he logged into World Of Warcraft.

"Hickey713..." He mumbled as he logged in with his password.

He dragged his mouse to skype yet again as he pushed on the button ,'Call', and proceeded to wait for Toothless to pick up.

"Hickey! It was about time you got that game!" It was the first thing Toothless said as soon as he has answered.

"Easy Bud! I just got my paycheck today." Hiccup laughed as he looked at the game on his screen. "So what character shall I be?" Hiccup asked him.

"Well, first of all, we need to figure out what you would like to be. You start the game by choosing one of the two sides available. Either the Horde or the Alliance. After that, you have to pick a creature for your character selection from five races for each side. " Toothless explained to him.

"Err..." Hiccup stammered, a bit confused.

"Hickey!" Toothless whineed.

"What?" Hiccup shrugged with his hands up and an innocent smile, although it was a bad poker face to begin with.

"Listen to what I'm telling you, alright?!" Toothless growled. "The Horde has Orcs,Tauren, Trolls, Undead, and Blood Elves. While the Alliance has Humans, Gnomes, Dwarfs, Night Elves, and Draenei." Toothless explained to him.

"Well...what are you?" Hiccup asked him as he found the characters selection section in the game.

"Im a Night Elf. Duh!" Toothless replied as he chuckled for a moment.

"Don't 'duh' me!" Hiccup snapped back as he took a sip from his soda. He sat the can down again far from the keyboard and looked at the Night Elf character. "So you can be both Female and Male...? " Hiccup mumbled.

"Of course you can Hickey! Its to get more players into the game. Once, I met a girl on here and she was an awesome gamer! Girl really knew how to pack a punch." Toothless said with a chuckle.

Hiccup grinned as he looked at the Night Elves for a moment. "Well, I'll choose the Night Elf then. Just to get you as a Backup." He explained.

"Alright." Toothless agreed. "After this step, you choose a name, a class, and then customize the look of your character to suit your taste after which you are ready to play." Toothless shuddered in excitement, his obvious passion for the game showing.

"Alright...But I don't really get what the point of this game really is, Bud." Hiccup sighed as he made his character a Male Night Elf.

"Well..the whole idea of the game is to develop that character from Level 1 in which you start with, all the way to Level 70. " Toothless closed his eyes and raised a finger, imitating an old teacher of thiers. "You complete quests and receive experience, which help you achieve higher levels. The character also has to choose two professions that will help him or her make gold he can spend on armour, potions, weapons, or training. This is where the fun really begins, Hickey! As the characters grows and becomes more powerful, they can go into a PVP, which means 'Player Vs Player' comes into action." Toothless crossed his arms and huffed in pride.

"At times Bud, you confuse me more than you help!" Hiccup palmed his face and laughed. "Alright, I have choosen a Night Elf Male Mage. My name is Hickey713." He said as a matter of fact that Toothless already could guess that.

"Are you always this predictable?" Toothless asked with a grin.

"So when I have made my character, what will happen next?" Hiccup asked Toothless, ignoring the previous retorical question.

"Well...what this means is, that the Horde players and Alliance players enter in a direct combat every time they encounter in the world of Azeroth. Players who are on the same side can also duel between themselves if they wanted to." Toothless made hand gestures with one hand beating the other in a dramatic puppet show.

"Alright, I get it,sorta, now when is it fun?" Hiccup puffed his cheeks, pouting.

"The game becomes real fun when the characters have grown enough to take part in battlegrounds, where Horde teams battle Alliance teams. The prize being honor and marks of Honor, which can be spent for great value in game prizes!" Toothless slammed in his fists down and grinned.

"Alright..." Hiccup said as he started to get into the game, clicking his start menu.

"So the different quests is something I need to do in level?" Hiccup clicked on his character's weapon menu, attaching items."Yes, of course! If you are lucky, I can get you to party up with me in a dungeon, then you can level up faster!" Toothless shifted into his seat, typing his friend request to Hiccup's profile.

"Wouldn't that be cheating?" Hiccup clicked on the friend request and accepted. "Of course it is, but it's too fun not to!" Toothess grinned, baring his teeth in his signature smile.


	2. Frost318 appears

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright so. Hey readers ^_^ Now My Beta Reader is finish to edit second Chapter! I love the Reviews that you have gave to me and well i can only say. Enjoy Chapter Two!
> 
> My Thanks always go to my Beta Reader. Gurren-Oni-Kyoto. (I forgot the I into the last Chapter and i apologies to my Beta for that ^^* )

Chapter Two: Frost318 Appears.

About six weeks had passed by since Hiccup had gotten into World Of Warcraft. He was starting to get better at the game as long Toothless had been helping him, but slowly he managed to get his night elf mage up to level 45 and was a very strong character by now. In the meantime, he and Toothless had made a guild together where they had added a few people here and there that had been strong enough to be into their guild.

It was Friday morning, Hiccup yawned and turned onto his fluffy bed and rested his head into the pillows, nuzzling them sleepily. It the winter holidays, so he just loved sleeping in mornings, long after gaming all night with Toothless and a few of their guilds friends. He heard his phone go off next to his bed and blankly stared into it. 10:30 A.M. Hiccup groaned and turned back over to flop around his bed. He was going to play again today, but he needed to do something first, providing he could drag his own ass out of bed.

Around 11:20, Hiccup decided to get up. He put some jeans on along with a new shirt and his favourite leather jacket. He grabbed his energy drink from last night and emptied the last few sips before he snatched up his wallet, keys, and bag.

Hiccup walked outside the house after he had left a note to his father that he had gone into town. Hiccup left the bike this time since he wanted to ride the bus instead. He waited at the bus stop for a couple minutes as he pulled out his lovely headphones with the best surround-sound that could be bought with money. He dug out his Ipod from his pocket and plugged the headphone jack into it. He set his music on shuffle, so he could listen to random music.

As soon the bus had gotten there, Hiccup slid his bus card through and got himself a seat where he could look outside the window as he listened to the sweet tunes. He figured he should try and find a new easel for his room since his old one was about to break. Maybe a Bamboo tablet pen and digital tablet for his computer too so he could be a bit creative at times when he needed a break from his game.

It took half an hour before he reached the town. He stepped off of the bus and yawned as he still felt the tiredness of his body. Hiccup stopped his music and took his headphones off and placed them in his bag. He slowly walked into the midcenter of the town and looked around him.

Hiccup soon found the store he was searching for; a specialty art store called Sam Flax. He looked around the store for a new easel and wanted to see the different prices for them. He found a cheap one with a few more items and tools that came with it. Besides the board, there was an A3 size drawing block and a package with quality drawing pens. He to found the Bamboo mark technolagy pen for his computer so he could draw on SAI and Photoshop.

Soon after, Hiccup jogged out of the store with his plastic bag full of new electronics along with his shoulder bag. He dug into his should bag looking for his Ipod as he was walking, so he wasn't paying any attention to where he was going. The brunette had soon turned a corner and collided with a tall male,which made him fall and drop a few things out from his bag.

"Ouch!" Hiccup winced when he made contact with the cement ground and rubbed his arm for a moment. "Sorry! I wasn't paying attention to where I walking." Hiccup apoligized as he got on his knees and reach out for his stuff to gather back up into his bag.

"Hey, it's alright. It was my fault too." The mysterious stranger bent down and picked up Hiccup's headphones and phone; it was strange because the guy was just staring at his stuff that was in his hand. Hiccup's eyes looked up towards the other and took a good look at him. The other male had white hair (bleached?) along with beautiful bright aqua eyes, a standard royal blue hoodie that was from H & M, brown designer skinny jeans with a pattern of some sort, and light blue Chuck Taylors.

"That's a nice headset you got there, Kiddo! " The white-haired male smiled a bit and held his hand out with said headset over to Hiccup.

"Er..thank you." Hiccup said as he managed to show a little smile of gratitude before collecting his items and placed them into his bag . "I'm still sorry though. I didn't pay attention and ran straight into you." Hiccup apologized yet again.

"Nah, it's cool." The white haired chuckled as he smiled at Hiccup. "You're not hurt at all by the fall, are you?" He asked, circling Hiccup like a buzzard, checking for any visible injuries.

"No, I'm fine. I didn't fall that hard onto the ground enough to hurt myself." Hiccup brushed off his tight black pants and looked up at the concerned white-haired guy. "Er..Hiccup...Hiccup Haddock." Hiccup introduced himself as he held his hand out for a hand shake.

The other smiled a bit as he grabbed Hiccup's hand and shook it. "Jack." He stated with a nod as he smiled at Hiccup.

"So Hiccup...Where are you on your way to now?" Jack asked him as he released Hiccup's hand slowly.

"I am actually just on my way home to..well, to relax a bit and get some gaming done." Hiccup walked towards the bus stop as Jack followed closely beside him.

"Gaming you say?" Jack asked him with a cheeky smile.

"Yeah. I just bought a game called World of Warcraft a few weeks ago." Hiccup explained to him."My bestfriend and I created a guild on it, but we need a good hunter and no one we had was skilled or a high enough level for it."

"Oh! I see. Well, maybe it takes time to find a good enough player. Just give it time is all you should do." Jack twiddled with the hem of his hoodie."I, at times, play it myself as well."

"You do?" Hiccup asked as they had reached the bus stop where Hiccup's bus was about to leave, but he caught it just in time. "Well, I hope you will find your hunter, Mr. Haddock!" Jack made a salute in a joking manner, making Hiccup burst out into laughter. The way Jack said it reminded Hiccup of this character off of a movie named Spock.

"Haha, thanks." Hiccup wiped the light tears from his eye as he stepped inside the bus and showed his buscard to the driver. He sat in a window seat and grinned, waving to Jack outside of the window.

The bus soon took off and went to a bus stop near Hiccup's house. He got off it and walked the 100 feet way toward his home, which really wasn't a lot. Hiccup opened the door and let himself inside where he dropped his bag on the floor along with the plastic bag. He took his jacket off and hung it up on the coat rack. "Dad! I'm home!" He called out. He knew by now that his father would be home, so it was just nice of him to inform his father of his presence.

"Hiccup, can I have a word with you for two minutes?" Stoick called from the kitchen. "I'm a bit busy at the moment setting my new things up, Dad. Later! " He shouted back as he grabbed his bags and went upstairs to his room and locked the door behind him.

Hiccup turned on his computer and sat his bag near his bed; he opened the plastic bag and poured out the new digital drawing stuff for his easel he had to wait for, leaving it at the store when he bought it. He had it arranged for it to be delivered to the house when he talked to the store owner.

Hiccup settled himself into his chair and got his headphones out for his computer where he turned on skype and saw that Toothless was offline for now.

"Hmm, I can just log on then and wait till he gets on." He mumbled as he logged himself into World Of warcraft. For around an hour, he played alone and completed a few quests, but then as he was about to return to Stormwind City, a pack of wolves ambushed Hiccup out of no where. Hiccup stood his ground, lifting his sword towards them. "S-shit...I don't think I can take all of them without losing a lot of stamina..." Hiccup looked around for an escape route, but to no avail, he was surrounded. This wasn't just one pack of wolves, he concluded, it was about three. Hiccup bit his lip and closed his eyes tightly, waiting for the attack to come. It never did. Swoosh! Thwack! Was what he heard and opened his eyes in time to see someone shooting the wolves down one by one, to clear a path to escape.

The marksmanship of the shot of each arrow was so precise; directly embedded into the middle of each wolves head, scoring a killing blow in one hit, sending the red life bars down to zero. Hiccup figured it was a hunter. Damn, he's good! Hiccup thought. He had yet to see a hunter with that kind of skill level before. Hiccup ran through the cleared path that was made for him and made his way towards the hunter into safety.

"Oh." Hiccup said as he looked at the hunter in the game. "He's perfect." He mumbled when he dragged his mouse over towards the player and looked at his username. "Frost318..." He hummed in thought.

Hiccup walked his character over to the hunter and sent him a message.

"Hey Frost318. I was wondering if you were in a guild? If not, I'd like to ask you to join mine."

Hiccup then waited for a moment as the Hunter typed his reply to Hiccup. The hunter character was facing towards Hiccup's to acknowlege that it was he, whom he was talking to.

"Oh well, I won't mind joining a guild. It could be fun! ;) By the way Hickey713, are you are Boy or a Girl in real life?"

Hiccup looked at the text for a moment as he blinked. "Do I look like a girl to you?" He 'pffted' as he chuckled and typed back to Frost318.

"Sounds Great! And I'm a Boy. Age 21. I am a college student who is on winter break right now, so I have plenty of time to play."

Hiccup sent a friends and guild request to Frost318, hoping he'd accept it right away.

He looked at the screen for a while when he leaned back in his chair and read the message he recieved from Frost318.

"Sounds good. So shall you and I find some more quests so that we can learn a bit more about each other? Do you have a skype? Then maybe we can talk in 'person' some time!"

Hiccup smiled a bit as he looked at the text before he leaned forward and typed back again.

"Add Hickey713 on skype, then we can figure something out."

Hiccup looked at the right corner of his screen when he was alerted of a friends request from Frost318. He added him as his friend and then leaned back when he looked at the skype avatar. It was just a picture of some snow where a heart was drawn into the snow. Nothing more.

It was then Hiccup started to speak with the hunter called Frost318, but he didn't know what the twist of fate truly had in store for him and this hunter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: alright so.. Chapter two done! Right now im a bit into a write block and forgive me for that since its a new story. BUUUUT! I do like to hear what people would like to happen! xD Give me a Review! Give me a idea of what you readers like to happen! I promise that on a point will there be a Smut scene or two! xD
> 
> The Picture or drawing i have sat to my story is always made by Gurren-Oni-Kyoto. my beta Reader. She is amazing to draw and i love her for being my beta ^^
> 
> Anyway it was all for now but as told. Review to me and tell me what YOU wish to happen as well. It might end into it! xD


	3. The Hint

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Readers.   
> Yes I know it have been a looooooooooooong time since I last updated this Fanfic, but glad I did now right? Yeah I know ヽ(￣д￣;)ノ Lame that i first update it now, and trust me i would have done it much more sooner. But a lot of things happened.  
> First I do like to say, My Beta Reader is very busy herself right now. So the story won’t be re-edited by her right now. So live with my mistakes please? Im not trying to be rude im just trying to get better. /(^_^*)>   
> So yeah, I did have a writer block earlier, but I will try my very best to update as much that I can do.  
> So without letting your guys read this A/N then lets move on to the Chapter shall we? Great alright.   
> Now the last thing I do want to say, is that I can’t remember my true plot for this story, so if there might be a tiny mistake somewhere by the time or age or anything. Forgive me please? I thought it would be ashame if I just delete the whole thing since people had been so nice to comment and rate my story any other places too.  
> Anyway thanks for paying attention!!! :3 On to the story!

Chapter 3.

The Hint.

It was late at night, Hiccup knew he needed to get early to bed since the school was starting again tomorrow. However, that didn’t stop him for playing late at night with his best friends.

“I’m counting on you Toothy, do you have my back?” Hiccup asked through his microphone, as his character in the game was about to get in a hard battle. He, Toothless and their new hunter friend Frost318, had all made new characters for the last couple of days.

Toothless had chosen to be a Human Priest, Hiccup himself was better at being a Human Warlock. Frost318 only liked being a Hunter, but neither Hiccup nor Toothless complained about it.

Since Hiccup had bought the game, a new update had been on it. Now their characters could get to a higher level, way up to level 80. Even a new story line was getting in the game, and some few more quests they can go through.

“You know I always got your back, besides Frost here can also have it.” Toothless said, as they had been speaking over Skype for the last couple of hours.

“This will be my last game for tonight you two, I got some work tomorrow I need to get to.” Frost318 spoke right after, as Hiccup had chuckled a bit.

“It’s still funny, we have known you for what? Around three weeks now?” Hiccup asked him, his character was getting in a hard battle.

“Toothless heal please?” He requested his friend.

“Got your back I told you!” Toothless said with a bit snappy voice.

“Don’t snap at him, when he do ask you nicely.” Frost318 said with a small chuckle, before he added “And yes Hickey, around three weeks. But what’s about it?” He asked him.

“I was just wondering, how come you not say what’s your name is?” Hiccup asked him, he then bit his lower lip for a moment. He was just stupid that he had asked for such thing, of course gamers can be anonymous, then again he do like to know who he really was. You could call it a curious side that Hiccup got, then again he was always curious about most of the things.

“I might tell you, and I might not. All depends on if I can trust you.” Frost318 said with a small chuckle.

“Annnnnnd I’m out! Thanks guys for letting me die.” Toothless grumbled a bit.

“You are the priest! You should heal yourself and survive!” Both Frost318 and Hiccup said at once, then there was silent for a moment over the skype call.

Toothless suddenly busted out laughing, as both Frost318 and Hiccup could hear he fell out of his chair.

“What’s so funny?” Hiccup asked him, while Toothless had gotten back on his seat again.

“You two… just scold at me…at the same time and with the same words. Oh god that was gold!” Toothless said with a small laughing, as Hiccup could hear he tried to catch his breath.

“I think…” Toothless said while he took a deep breath, he had then tried to calm down again.

“I think I will call off for tonight too, it’s school day tomorrow” He told them.

“Night Toothy, remember to text me after your lessons.” Hiccup told him, as he couldn’t handle but make a small smile.

“Shall do, night with you Frostbite.” Toothless said, before the Icon of Toothless Avatar showed he logged offline.

“Just you and I left….Hiccup.” Frost318 said with a silky voice, which made Hiccup blushing a bit. Frost never spoke like that before to him, or was it only when Toothless shouldn’t be around?

“Sure, uhm I do go in a moment too so….” Hiccup tried to explain, but he were cut off after a moment.

“Just stay for like 10 more minutes please? I do like to speak a few words with you, that is…if you don’t mind it?” Frost asked him.

“Alright, I guess I can stay 10 more minutes.” Hiccup said with a soft chuckle, he slowly had logged his character out from the game while he just had skype opened along with a holiday essay he almost was finish with.

“So what do you like to say, Frost?” the brunette asked him, while he slowly started to type on to his essay.

“Well first off all, I’m a 28 year old male. I might be the youngest person to teach on a collage tomorrow, I just want to hear what you think about a teacher actually should teach. Give me a few tips since, oh well, since you are a student and that.” Frost told him, while Hiccup looked a bit up at the skype-call right at Frost’s photo.

“Well, it depends on what you are teaching, but most students do like a funny teacher. Not just someone who make us do a lot of work, just letting in some funny things if so. It’s….not that I can tell to much.” Hiccup mumbled, his eyes looked down at his desk for a moment.

“Why are you suddenly so sad, Hiccup?” Frost asked him, while hiccup clearly could hear how concerned Frost sounded like.

“N-Nothing really, you know me and Toothless are best friends right?” Hiccup asked him a bit low.

“Yeah? Should there be something wrong in being friends, Hiccup?” Frost asked him, while there had been a noise over the call. It was not that Hiccup bothered, skype at times would just be a bitch to them.

“Toothless is…well…he is my only friend actually, he moved long time ago. Since then, I didn’t really had any friends in school. Don’t tell him this but, I got bullied a lot after he moved.” Hiccup explained to him, he had inhale a shakly breath. “You see, when Toothless still was around, he was like my bodyguard on a way. He always made sure that I was fine, always made sure no one bothered me or bullied me. He thought it stopped, since people didn’t wanted to get near us. But the day he moved, it all happened all over again.” Hiccup explained, his voice getting a bit lower and weak.

“Hiccup, drink some water please. I can hear your voice are about to crack.” Frost told him kindly, which made Hiccup a bit more comfortable. He didn’t care how old Frost was, this…..this was just a thing he thought that Frost should know.

“S-Sorry it’s, at times hard to speak about.” Hiccup whispered, he reached out for his can of soda and slowly gulped the rest of the liquid down in his throat.

“Tell me more Hiccup, you sound like you need to get it out. I can understand you won’t tell it to your friend, don’t worry I won’t say a word to anyone. Hunter promise.” He said, as he made a light chuckle. It happened to cheer Hiccup a bit more up, Frost and his Hunter promises.

“Well, a week after Toothless moved. I got pushed around, people stole my things or locked me in my closet. But it started to get better after my father changed job to a police officer, people don’t harass me that much more.” Hiccup told him, his hands slowly slide over the keyboard again as he typed in the rest of the lines he needed for his essay.

“You also sounds like a smart kid, after what I heard from Toothless. You was the top student in your young classes?” Frost asked him, Hiccup could almost see the smile in front at him by the way Frost spoke to him. He wish he could met Frost person to person, sadly Frost could live somewhere else in the world.

“I was, still am actually. The reason I’m gaming right now, is to stress my brain down from all the work. Around half a year ago, I got on the hospital because I was too stressed. It was that time I quit gaming, which just ended bad you see. My father actually told me to get back on gaming again, so I could get my stress level down and be better in the school.” The brunette explained, he had soon been finish with his essay so he just needed to read it through, and edit the few parts he had.

“Well, gaming over Computers, Xboxe’s, Playstations or well any consoles can be a good thing, as long you know how to handle it at times. I heard once a guy got so hooked up at a game, which he didn’t eat, slept, or went to the toilet for a week. They found him sick and pale after a month too.” Frost explained to him, Hiccup just smiled a bit while he dragged his mouse over to the ‘print’ icon at his word program.

“Don’t worry, I won’t get that bad. My dad controls me with the games too, I promised him no shooting gaming’s like GTA or COD.” Hiccup explained to him, he could hear Frost chuckled a bit at the other end of the skype call.

“Well, now I do want to tell you a small story too Hiccup.” Frost told him with a soft and silky voice, it made Hiccup blush a bit again by it. Why did his voice affect him so much?

“Two seconds, I will need to get my essay in my folder first. Brb” He told him, as he clicked on the mute button on skype. Hiccup let out a breath as he closed his eyes, he ran a hand through his hair as he stood and went over to his printer. He got the papers from it, gently enough he got them in his folder to his English lesson.

Hiccup soon sat back again on his gaming chair, he held his headset on again and unmute his microphone.

“Back again, sorry but it needed to be done.” Hiccup said with a small chuckle, as he fold his arms on his desk.

“Welcome back, Hiccup.” Frost said yet again with the soft and silky voice.

“So uhm, the thing you wanted to say? Story rather told?” Hiccup asked him, he had slowly rested his head down in his arms, his eyes got closed as he listened to Frost’s voice.

“For around, three and a half week ago. I met a person while I was in the town nearby my new apartment, it happen to be he was…buying this new game.” Frost explained to him with his soft and low voice. “I ran into him, sadly I made him fall on the ground. But he didn’t get hurt which made me glad, I hate when people gets hurt because of me.” He explained, while Hiccup slowly had lifted his head a bit. That story sounds so…familiar. But why?

“I ended to follow him to his bus, great guy I must say. I’m glad that I, even got to speak with him after that. Oh well, I will log off now Hiccup. Sleep well and have a good day tomorrow. Good night” Frost said with his silky voice.

“Wait! Frost!?” Hiccup asked, but he already saw the sign to that Frost had logged off.

He sighed a bit right after, could he really be the person he met that long time ago?

Hiccup sighed, before he turned off his computer. He slowly stood from his chair, where he stripped down to his shirt and underwear. He then got under his bed sheets on his bed, tomorrow would be a long day.

Hiccup slowly fixed his headphones up from his school back, he plugged them to his Ipod and sat it on shuffle before he relaxed a bit in the bed. Very slowly he fell asleep to the sweet tunes through his headphones, he knew tomorrow do be a long day. Who knows, maybe something surprising would happen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yep, Chapter 3 finish.  
> Now I like to hear what your guys might want to see in this story. I do not want to make any Spoilers but Frost318 will maaaaaaaybe appear in the next chapter. WHO KNOWS!! Im just saying he Might do…uhm hehehe?...alright not funny I got it… o(>


	4. School

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright so now Chapter 4 is up. See I told I do update xD uh and By the way. I got a question a few days ago about some age different between them. I can see a few of you got a bit confused in chapter 2.
> 
> Alright so. Hiccup is 21, im all honest here I don't know what age people normally are in when they are in collage, so this is all guessing im making right now. (Please don't blame me? _ )
> 
> Jack is 28-29 since I plan on making his Birthday in a upcoming chapter. And yes a few of you have inboxed me in asking for a birthday chapter xD So people get exitet now?
> 
> Toothless is 24, since I think he should be a bit elder than Hiccup. Like a big brother of some sort? Again long time ago I have written on this story so my main plot is gone. But that doesn't mean I will throw the story away I just…change and adjust a few things ^^*
> 
> But for now, if you got questions I do like to answer them :3 so I won't hold you up now. Go read the next chapter!

Chapter 4. School

Hiccup was awoke around half an hour before he should meet in school, his father had been in his room to wake up him. He do agree on it was a bad thing to be up late at night, since Hiccup barely could stay awake right now in his father's police car. He had stared tiredly out at the window, as the school was in his sight. His father had parked just outside, were he waited for his son to get out.

"If you need anything son, just give me a call then I will be here as fast that I can be" Stoick told him, as he had his hand on his son's shoulder.

"Can't you set me in prison instead? I think it would be a nicer place for me." Hiccup mumbled, as he had looked at his father. The sternly look at his father's face was enough for him to unbuckled his seatbelt.

"I will get home myself, thanks for driving me." Hiccup said fast enough, before he got out from the car and closed the door. He looked over his shoulder, were he saw his father drove away again. People had already been mumbling around him, sure his dad was a police officer, so what strange thing is it then to be drove in school in a police car?

Hiccup let out a sigh, as he slowly walked toward the school. His hand was on the strap to his shoulder bag, at least he would have an easy day. English the first two lessons, then Art class and gym in the end.

Monday's were always sort for him, well at least he thought so. The brunette managed to get over to his locker, before anyone really noticed him. He got his books from his locket, where he put them into his bag. When he closed his lockers door, he yelped a bit as Dagur had been standing next to him.

"Geez don't scare me like that!" he cursed, as he held his hand at his chest while the other rested on the locket.

"Then it wouldn't be fun." Dagur comment, as he studied the brunette for a moment.

"What do you want, Dagur?" Hiccup asked him, as he turned his back on Dagur so he could walk to his class.

"Simply annoy you, the rest of the day that is." Dagur said with a chuckle, as he followed the brunette.

"Didn't you annoy me enough last year? Or is this some sort of game you like, Dagur?" Hiccup asked him, but he kept his gaze away from the auburn haired.

"Game, boringness, and other stuff too. Oh and Hic-cup, I will get your lunch today. Forgot mine at home so," Dagur said, as he had dug his hand in Hiccup's bag and grabbed his lunch bag. "Thank you." He said before he walked off, even so Hiccup couldn't stop him.

"Great, no lunch for me today then." Hiccup mumbled while he entered the classroom, he took a seat at the back of the class. He let out a sigh, before he took his text book out from his bag.

This would be a long day, just like he thought last evening.

The bell had soon rang, which told the students to take their seats in the class. Hiccup had only his gaze down at his text book, a paper beside him that had a few dragon doodles on it. People were a bit loud in the class, well when wasn't they loud?

"Morning students, sorry that I'm late but I had a few problems with the printer this morning." A new voice spoke, as a male entered the classroom.

People started to laugh in the class, wait laugh? What was so funny? Hiccup had looked up from his doodling paper, seeing a white haired male in front at the class with a clown nose on, it made him look ridicules.

Hiccup's eyes then wide, he noticed the white and the ice blue eyes. Jack…right? Wasn't it that name the man had told him that day? The very one who bumped into him or rather, Hiccup bumped into him.

"Well I'm glad that I made people laugh, I got a good advice that you needed a funny teacher." The teacher told them, before he took of the red clown nose.

"My Name is Jack Frost, but you all will need to call me Professor Frost. Sadly I know, but that's how the school is." Jack told them, while he clapped his hands together. "But in here, we screw a bit on the rules. Call me whatever you wish to do, even if it's funny or not" he explained to them with a bright smile.

"Frost? Isn't that a weird name to have?" One of Hiccup's classmates had asked, as she looked at their new teacher.

"Oh yeah it is, I bet my parents just loved the cold weather when they got me." Jack told her with a small chuckle, before he sat on top at the teachers desk. He had slowly rolled up his sleeves, so they was just below his elbows.

"Now since him a new teacher here, I do like to know my students." Jack explained, as he held his hand in his bag and draw out a ball.

"This is a ball, which is a round thing you can throw around. It is bouncing and can hurt like hell if you get it thrown in your groin." Jack explained them, while a few of the students laughed a bit.

"Uhm Professor, we do know what a round thing is." The blonde girl said again, as she had rested her arms on her desk and looked at Jack.

"Oh that is good, well I don't know if people knew it or not. Besides that, it's good to loosen up some tending in the class before I needed to teach you the real deal." He explained, while he slowly threw the ball up in the air and grabbed it again.

"Alright now to the fun part, I do like to keep some respect between each other in here. So whoever there have the ball, is the only one who speaks in here. I will be speaking too, but only to ask questions. If you got a question, raise your hand and wait for permission to speak. Are we clear?" Jack asked them, as he saw most of his students nodded a bit.

"Alright, the first few questions is simple. The one who have the ball will answer on what is your Name? Your Age? What is your favorite hobby?" He explained them, as he rolled the ball between his hands.

"Let's start then, here you go." Jack said, as he threw the ball out in the class a bit randomly.

The ball ended a bit around, as the different student spoke their name, age and what their hobbies were. Jack had paid attention, he had asked into a few things that he either didn't understood or was interesting to hear more about.

"Oi Nerd! Your turn!" Snotloud said, as he had threw the ball a bit hard toward Hiccup. It hit him at his chest, Hiccup wasn't even prepared to get the ball at him. He had been too busy to think, the last thing he spoke with Frost318 was running in his head. Was Frost318 Professor Frost?

Hiccup had just rubbed his chest a bit, while he had held the ball in his hand.

"Snotloud, that wasn't very kind of you to do such thing. Why did you throw the ball at him?" Jack asked with a sternly voice, as he had fold his crossed his arms over his chest.

"He is a nerd, that's why. Beside that he deserves a lot of trouble." Snotloud said, as he had glared a bit over at Hiccup. "Sneaky bastard he and his friend was." Snotloud mumbled under his breath, as he leaned back against his seat.

"Out now, Snotloud." Jack said, as he had his hand pointed toward the door.

"Fine whatever. "Snotloud said, he grabbed his bag and walked out from the class.

"Now we got that fixed, would you mind telling your name, age and hobbies?" Jack asked the brunette, as he made a kind smile toward him.

Hiccup just stared at Jack for a moment, Jack already knew his name, so why did he needed him to say it here? Even his age and hobbies?

"Well?" Jack asked him, as he had his arms fold over his chest while he leaned against the teacher's desk. A few of the girls in front at Hiccup had let out a weirdly sigh, almost as if they were in a dream or something. Did they fancy their teacher already?

Hiccup had cleared his throat again, his hands played a bit with the ball while he kept his gaze down at his desk. Best not to make eye contact right?

"I'm…Hiccup Haddock….21 years old, and my hobbies…." He paused for a moment, as a girl nearby him coughed 'Nerd' another cough 'loser' even a few of the students laughed a bit over it. Hiccup only bent his head a bit more, as he clung his hand a bit at the ball.

"Reading…," he answered the last question, as he threw the ball back toward the teacher.

Jack caught the ball, as he held it in his bag right after. His eyes had been over the class, as he noticed many of the students was making fun of Hiccup.

"I want to make this clear, "Jack said, while he stood proper again and fold his arms over his chest.

"In my lessons there will not be tolerated any sort of bullying, coughing words like that, call another person 'nerd, loser, freak' whatever the words might be. If I caught someone in here, making any sort of bullying against another student. I will give the bully detention the rest of the year, am I clear for you all?" Jack asked them, his eyes scanned the classroom while he saw a few of the students sat better in their seats and looked at their desk.

"Good, I will let the last few things pass, but if I caught someone doing this one more time. Detention rest of the year, you are warned." He said with a firm sternly voice, so they could know he meant it.

"Alright, now that's settled let's take our books out." He said, as he had smiled soon after.

This was getting weirder and stranger for each minute there go, Hiccup thought while he ran a hand through his brown hair. He let out a sigh, as he had opened his textbook to the page Jack told them to get on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah so that was Chapter 4 xD
> 
> Again if you got questions, please ask them and if you got any ideas I like to hear them. For now im working on the next chapter. Im thinking of Jack's birthday but then again, to soon? Yeah I thought so too xD
> 
> Also I might get another person in from another Fandom, but im not sure yet. Its only this one person im thinking of getting in…someone who should be with Toothless xD
> 
> Anyway, review the chapter and I will be glad for every comment I get.
> 
> Until next time :3


	5. Friends Again?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Readers.   
> I am back again with chapter 5, I hope you do like it :3  
> Again, I know my grammar isn’t perfect, but I will mention this one more time. I am Dyslexic, so that’s mostly the reason why I keep having mistakes, but don’t judge me alright? No one is born perfect.  
> If some of you happen to read my other fanfic “The Black Phoenix” Then I will mention this like I did in that one.  
> “Haters Gonna Hate”   
> I need to keep saying that to myself, a lot of inbox message have only been hate message over how much my grammar sucked.   
> So again, I do like to remind all of you that im Dyslexic, I cannot handle it, im only trying to create a good fanfic that I can be proud of.  
> But anyways, here is chapter 5 of In Games We Find Love.  
> Enjoy :3

Chapter 5.

 

It’s been over a week now since Hiccup figured out about Jack, however, he haven’t really been near Jack in the school. Mostly he hold him far away from the white haired teacher, even when classes were done he was fast out so Jack didn’t have a chance to be alone with him.

Really what was he going to say anyway? They were student and Teachers right now, he couldn’t do anything. Even at home when he was gaming with Toothless, they had moved over to another Server so Jack couldn’t contact them. When Toothless had asked him about Frost318, Hiccup only said that he was busy right now and he would contact him when he wasn’t busy.

Another lesson were over on a Friday, it was 14:01 right now, so school was finish for Hiccup today. He had been at his locket, getting a few books out from his bag and settled them into his locket. He only needed his sketchbook for the weekend, since he didn’t have homework.

“Mr. Haddock.” A silky voice called nearby.

Hiccup froze, he could always hear who that was since he listen to that voice almost every day. He just closed his locker, getting his bag proper on his shoulder as he were about to get out from the school.

“Hiccup!” the voice called more firmly, this time Hiccup needed to stop.

He couldn’t avoid it any longer, maybe the three weeks had been enough to avoid him in?

Hiccup then saw his teacher getting in front at him, he didn’t wanted to look up. A small voice in his head, just told him not to look up.

“Hiccup, I didn’t thought something will change when you found out.” Jack said, as he held his hand at Hiccup’s shoulder, while he knelt a bit down so they were in eye level.

“Please look at me Hiccup, it’s been three weeks now that you avoid me. Don’t avoid me please, speak to me.” He pleading him.

“What is there to speak about, Professor?” Hiccup said, as he had kept his head away from Jack.

“Hiccup, come with me for a while alright? Let’s have a talk together, I’m asking you as a friend.” Jack said softly, as he held his hand away from Hiccup’s shoulder again.

“I’m Sorry professor, but my dad is picking me up.” Hiccup said, he knew his dad would be waiting outside, also he had promise his dad he would spent some time with him today.

He heard Jack sighing, but he didn’t wanted to look at him.

“Could you at least get on skype tonight, Hiccup?” Jack asked him, this was maybe the last thing he could try on right now.

“I will see if I get home before 10, then maybe I can get on.” Hiccup said, while he walked past Jack. “Excuse me Professor, my dad is here.” He mumbled, his hand clung onto his bag, as he walked out from the school.

He looked a bit back, seeing Jack already had turned and walked down at the hallway. Hiccup’s hand were resting on the door, he just looked after Jack, his thoughts filled with so many questions and emotions. He didn’t know what he should do about them, lock them away maybe? Like he always did after Toothless had moved away.

He heard his dad voice soon after, his eyes looked over at the police car. Seeing his dad stood halfway out from the car and looked over at him, he could see that his dad looked worried.

Without another look back, Hiccup went over to the car and got inside it.

He was silent on the way home, he didn’t really know what he should say. Mostly he looked down at the car’s floor, his hands fiddled a bit with the strap of his bag.

He knew he had told Jack he were to spent the day with his father, the truth was simply. He just wanted to get away from Jack, his heart was beating weird each time he saw him by now. He wasn’t sure about what it was, maybe he should speak with Toothless? His best friend already know a lot of stuff he didn’t, heck it was even Toothless who showed him a porn-magazine once.

The police car drove up on the parking spot in front at the house, Hiccup then unbuckled his seatbelt and went to get out from the car. It was there he felt his dad’s hand on his shoulder, stopping him from leaving the car.

“Hiccup, we need to speak.” Stoick said, as he tried to sound soft and gentle to his son.

“Can’t we speak later? I really just want to be alone dad, would you mind that?” Hiccup asked, as he kept his gaze away even from his father.

“No Hiccup, this can’t wait for later.” Stoic said, as he turned his son so they were looking at each other.

“I’m worried for you, you are 21 and still living home Hiccup. It’s not that I don’t want you home, but you aren’t doing much other than play games all day.” He told him, where Hiccup looked a bit down, his hand tight around the strap from his bag.

“I can try to find an apartment, moving out and do like another boring person can do.” Hiccup said back to his father.

“Hiccup it’s not what I’m saying, I just want you to start and think about your future. I have seeing your art Hiccup, a friend from the police station. His wife is in a company who creates animations, I can try and get her number so you can have a chance to get a job there.” Stoick told him, trying to lift his son’s mode a bit.

Hiccup had sighed, his green eyes locked with his fathers for short moment.

“Will it make you happy, dad?” He asked him, as he kept his hand on the door grab to the car. “I’m not that talented into animation yet, dad, besides if I should get into a job. It surely should be about gaming things, I do like to make a game, see how a game is made from the bottom.” Hiccup explained to him, as he tried to focus a bit on this.

He knew his dad wouldn’t give up such talk, special not when they talk that rarely with each other.

“It will make me happy, if you are happy, son.” Stoick said back to him, as he placed his hand on Hiccup’s shoulder.

 _Oh dear, now we go on with the sympathy thing again_. Hiccup thought, as he managed not to roll his eyes at his dad.

“Can I go in now, dad?” He asked him, as he looked away from Stoick.

“Yes, Hiccup, but be down to dinner at 8Pm, alright?” Stoick asked him, as he saw Hiccup only nodded while he got out from the car.

“Thanks Dad, I see you at dinner.” Hiccup said, as he walked toward the house.

“I will be back later, Hiccup, I still got a few cases going on at the station. Lock the door behind you, and don’t let strangers inside!” Stoick called out for his son, as Hiccup had turned and glared a bit at his dad.

“I’m not five years old, dad!” Hiccup called back, as he rolled his eyes. He got his key’s out from his bag, where he then unlocked the door and got inside. Doing as Stoick said, he locked the door behind him and went upstairs to his bedroom.

Hiccup turned his computer on, he got his bag beside his desk and walked out again. He slowly got downstairs to the fridge, he would just need an energy drink maybe even a sandwich. For the last week, his cousin Dagur had stolen his lunch bag.

Hiccup had made his sandwich finish, he hold the energy drink in his other hand where he went upstairs to his room.

He sat in front at his computer, his headset hanging on the second screen to his right. Hiccup typed in his password, as soon as the computer turned on, Skype popped up and logged in automatically.

He had his Skype on ‘Invisible’ so Jack had no chance to see when he were on, also because Hiccup thought he do like to be alone for a time.

Hiccup sighed, he dragged his mouse over to the settings. He sat his Skype to be ‘Online’ since he saw Jack weren’t on yet.

Hiccup opened Photoshop after a moment, he could try and make a picture finish that he had started a long time ago. When the program got opened, Hiccup opened a file from his computer. He looked at the half finished drawing of a Dragon, he had only been finish to clean out the sketching of it.

The brunette had used around two hours on his picture, his eyes looked down at the right corner of his screen.

 ** _Frost318 Is Online_**.

Hiccup fast enough dragged his mouse down to the Skype Icon, he went over to ‘invisible’, but too late.

**_Frost318 sent you a message._ **

The text appeared down in the corner, he could see the orange color around the Skype Icon. Hiccup sighed, he knew he should just had been invisible the rest of the time.

He clicked on the Skype Icon, the box got on the right side of his screen, so he could see Frost318 had wrote to him.

**_Frost318: I hope you wanted to talk Hiccup, do write to me when you see this._ **

Hiccup read the text a few times, he made sure about he was reading it right. For a reason he just felt like he wouldn’t do anything, but on the other hand, he do own Jack just one talk. Maybe they can still appear as teacher and student at the school, that wouldn’t be bad, right?

Hiccup then took his headset, he made it over his eyes so they sat firmly around them. His hands were above his keyboard, as he were about to write. What should he write?

**_Hickey713: Call me, please?_ **

He had sent it without thinking about it, but as he read it, he almost sounded desperate. A small blushed had creep up on his cheeks, why did he sound that desperate? 

**_Frost318 is calling: Accept or Decline._ **

He could hear the sound of the Skype calling melody, he looked at Frost318’s picture. It was new, it were Jack there appeared on the photo, but with someone else too. Jack were smiling on the photo along with the other male standing next to him. Who was that?

Hiccup blinked a bit, he dragged his mouse over to ‘Accept’ where he clicked it.

“I didn’t thought you do wanted to speak, are you alright, Hiccup?” Jack’s soft silky voice spoke through the speakers in Hiccup’s headset, the blush kept being on his cheeks. Why did he blush? He wasn’t some got damn teen!

“I-I’m fine, I just…had a rather shock to find out the truth about you.” Hiccup said, as he rested his elbows on his desk. His gaze was even on the desk too, even though he wasn’t standing in front at Jack, he still couldn’t handle to look up at the screen either.

“I might should have told you before, Hiccup, but I wouldn’t risk that you wouldn’t come to school that day, Hiccup.” Jack explained, as Hiccup heard a deep sigh at Jack’s end.

“Why did you wanted to talk with me, Professor?” Hiccup asked, he fold his arms against the desk and rested his head down on top at his arm.

“Hiccup, I would set big price on that you don’t call me ‘Professor’ when we are out from school. Look I’m very sorry over what happen, bu-“

“But you couldn’t make the fact to me, that you were a professor and elder than you told you were?” Hiccup interrupted, his eyes looked on the screen for a while as silence filled the Skype-Call.

“Hiccup….”  Jack said, as he had taken a deep breath. It were so easy for Hiccup to hear Jack’s surroundings too, he could hear something boiled nearby, where Jack about to make food?

“How about I make it up to you? Tomorrow, meet me at the park nearby the school. We can do whatever you want, or we can play all day if you wish. I just want to make it up to you, alright? I don’t like a good friend of mine is getting sad or angry with me, I don’t want to get through that again.” Jack said, as he whispered the last part very low.

“Again?” Hiccup asked, even with a whispering voice. What did Jack mean?

“A friend of mine, he got mad at me because I…sort of ruined his Easter Party at his company. I accidently added some nitrogen into the punch, someone spilt it over the floor and well….welcome to ice rink for half of the floor.” Jack mumbled, he then froze as he heard Hiccup had chuckled a bit.

“What?” Jack asked curious.

“Nothing it’s just, the thing you told. It’s funny, but I honestly didn’t thought you would be able to do such thing.” Hiccup said, he had looked up at the screen of his computer. “Is it him you stand next to, Jack?” He asked him.

“Stand….next….to?” Jack questioned.

“Yes, your new profile photo.” Hiccup said, his eyes had been on the photo the moment he mention it.

“Oh, that one. Uhm, well yes, that’s E. Aster . Bunnymund. He have been a friend of mine, I can’t even remember when I met him.” Jack admitted, Hiccup could almost hear how awkward Jack was scratching the back of his head.

They both sat for hours and spoke with each other, Hiccup did started to get more comfortable again with Jack. But the feeling inside him, he kept blushing each time Jack were laughing or tried to tell a joke, which was pretty lame if you do asked Hiccup.

When Hiccup went to be that night, he couldn’t handle but think about Jack. His soft and silky voice kept replay in his mind, speaking of everything they had talked about over Skype. The blushing heat got up on Hiccup’s cheeks again, he closed his eyes, groaned, as he held his pillow over his head. He was so stupid, right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That was the end of this chapter, don’t worry there will be more. However, I do believe I will ship almost half a year, you know? Getting to all the good stuff :3 I will get a good scene where Jack and Hiccup ‘Might’ admit their feelings for each other ;) if ya know what I mean xD   
> But as always, I do like to ask. What do people like to get in the next chapter?  
> I got one thing I have been thinking about, some of you might not find that pleasant at all. But here’s what I got.  
> 1\. Toothless disappear and Stoick is the one to try and find him.  
> 2\. Hiccup gets into an accident, Stoick is out on a loooong case in another part of the town. So Jack is the one to take care of him.  
> 3\. Hiccup’s mother appears.  
> 4\. Smut, but not the pleasant sort.
> 
>  
> 
> That’s what I sort of got for now, I would like people to tell what you think could happen. :3 I will check the comments if you give them to me!  
> Until then my readers ^^


	6. A small trip

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Readers.
> 
> Yes I know I haven't updated for a long time, trust me I would but doing writer-blocks it's hard for me to write things down. I'm also writing on a new Fanfic, which is for a friend.
> 
> This is a small chapter, forgive me for that. I really tried to think of the ways this chapter could go on at, but I think I got it now.
> 
> I will still hold onto what I promised last time, but I will make it in two chapters instead of one. SO next time there will be the thing I asked you guys about.

Chapter 6. A small trip.

As the weeks slowly went by, Hiccup and Jack spoke often with each other. Over Skype-Calls and even in the school at times. Hiccup noticed that Jack were actually a very good teacher, look aside for that Hiccup keep having some small moments. He couldn't handle but blush, or feel a bit awkward when Jack once had leaned over him to help him with a few things in English class.

Luckily, no one noticed it since no one in his class cared about him. So the daily life for him were getting normal again, at least so he thought so.

It was getting warmer outside by now, the cold winter were over and the summertime were peeking out by now. It was also soon time for Hiccup to finish his school, also since his dad promised he would get a job for him. He would like to take that option, he knew he couldn't play games all day.

It was the last Friday at school, Hiccup had just finished the last few papers and exams a few days ago. So now, it were just a few lessons and talked with the teachers about what they wanted to do.

The bell rang out, the last lesson had been over and everyone in the school grabbed their bags, then ran out from the school to enjoy their freedom. Hiccup had been the last in the class, along with his professor, oh well his friend now.

"What are you going to do in the summer holidays, Hiccup?" Jack asked with a small smile, as he had looked at the brunette who packed his bag and got it over his shoulder.

"Well, I got a job for some days ago. I have been asked to come a few days, just to start a bit out on it and see if it's something for me. So I guess, working?" Hiccup said, as he looked at Jack with a soft smile. He hold his bag close to him, as he made sure he haven't forgotten anything at his desk.

"When would you be able to be off from work, Hiccup?" Jack asked him, he too got his bag over his shoulder and walked over to the brunette. "Need a ride home?" He asked him, as he chuckled a bit. He took a seat against one of the tables.

"I think, maybe the weekends?" Hiccup said, as he smiled a bit. He looked over at the door, seeing no one was out at the hallway. It was strange how fast the students would leave, none of them told their goodbyes to the teachers.

"I don't mind a free ride home, which do be good since my dad is overworking again, but why do you ask, Jack? About the holiday thing, you know" Hiccup asked him, as he smiled a bit while he looked up at Jack, his hand slowly rubbed the back of his neck. He still needed to get use to all this, beside he felt awkward most of the times when he were around Jack.

"Oh I just wanted to know, you know when you had time to get on WoW again." Jack said with a soft smile, he had held a hand at Hiccup's shoulder where he leaded him out from the classroom.

Of course Hiccup couldn't handle but blush a bit, not that Jack noticed it of course, because Hiccup was good at hiding it. "I do be on daily, I have promise Toothless it." He said, as they got outside from the school.

"Wait, you can drive?" Hiccup asked him, as he had stopped his walk with Jack and looked up at him.

He only saw Jack smiled and let out a chuckle. "Is that a surprise for you, Hiccup?" Jack asked him, as he held his car-keys out from his pocket.

"It sort of is, I still don't have the fact in, that you are a professor." Hiccup mumbled, he heard Jack pressed a button on the keys, the sound of an unlocking car was heard nearby while Jack held Hiccup along.

The brunettes eyes wide a bit, as he looked at the car. He didn't knew what name it was under, but it was damn beautiful. It was a two doors car, it were shining blue, but mixed with a dark grey color too. On the side where a small trail of snowflakes, almost in a wind blowing way.

"You really love snow, why do you love it that much?" Hiccup asked him, as he tight his grab around his bag. It looked like a fast car too, almost one of those there could be in a race.

" _Frost,_ Remember? My name is Jack Frost, I have grown up with the cold weather, besides it's a fun time at the year too." Jack said with a chuckle, as he got on the passenger's side of the car. He then opened the door for Hiccup, giving him a hand sign to that he could get in.

Hiccup smiled softly at Jack, he held his bag of his shoulder and sat himself inside the car. It was really awesome made, Hiccup looked at Jack closing the door, before he walked around and got in the driver seat.

In the car were a lot of brands Hiccup found familiar, World of Warcraft brands, League of Legends brands, even a few other small games that he had heard about.

"This is really an awesome car, how much time have you used on it?" Hiccup asked, as he caressed a plushy thing from the ceiling of the car, it looked like Teemo from League of Legends. Another keychain was beside it, which was the Alliance Logo from World of Warcraft.

"Oh well, most of the things is something I won in contests over the internet or in the gaming cons I have been into." Jack explained with a soft smile, he put the keys in the car and started it.

"Seatbelt on." Jack ordered, as he held his hands on the steering wheel.

Hiccup took the seatbelt on, he had placed his bag between his legs so it would be safe.

"Gaming Cons?" He asked, as he looked at Jack with a curious look.

"Yes, you know like a Comic Con for all the nerds into Comics and stuff. There is a gaming con too, it's mostly in the end of December. A lot of people can't make it, because it's close to New Year eve. However, I do it each year. "Jack said with a chuckle, as he drove away from the school and got out on the road.

"The car then, how did you manage to get it this awesome?" Hiccup asked, his eyes gazed around in the car to see the awesome features about it.

"That is my little secret, I know a lot of people. Also the things I told you before, it just take time to make a master piece." Jack said, he chuckled a bit as he drove them out from the city after a while.

"Wait, Jack." Hiccup said, he had looked out at the window and noticed the houses were gone.

"This isn't the way to my home, where are you taking me?" Hiccup asked, his eyes went to look at Jack. However, Jack were just silence as he tapped his fingers against the steering wheel.

"Jack?" Hiccup whispered, he was starting to get scared now. Jack was acting…weirder than he used to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 6 finish. So what do you guys think?
> 
> Also let me know from the last chapter, what you wanted to happen :3 See ya until next time!.


	7. A surprise he never expected

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 7 now here! Again I will apologies for not getting the plot in, I just thought this should be a small important thing. xD   
> Oh well, I got a small plot of it in, but then again not the fully. :3 I think I make it over a few chapters.   
> ENJOY!

Chapter 7. A surprise he never expected.

 

Hiccup was getting scared, Jack didn’t answer him, and Jack didn’t even looked at him. Why didn’t he?!

Hiccup cleared his throat, he looked out at the window, his hand tight on his bag. He started to feel awkward too, what were Jack doing? He should just drive him home, not out of town.

“Here.” Jack said, he held an envelope over to Hiccup, his voice though had been calm and silky like always.

Alright, not gone insane, that’s a good thing, right?

The brunette took the envelope, he saw his name on the front and that it was his dad’s handwritten. No one could mistake his father’s cursive letters, Hiccup then turned the envelope around. He carefully opened it and took out the letter that it contained, truly this was his father’s handwritten.

Hiccup then looked at Jack, what was all this about.

“Read it.” Jack said, as he had hold back a small smile so the brunette wouldn’t be suspected.

The brunette then looked at the letter again, something weren’t right. He let out a sigh, a hand ran through his hair before he looked at the letters and started to read.

 

_Dear Hiccup._

_I’m sorry I couldn’t get you today, I got a big case at my work and I will be gone for a few months. It means you do be alone my son, oh well not really alone. I got a call one day, a male named Jack Frost introduced himself as your English teacher._

_I heard you two were good friends too, even before the school had started. Why haven’t you told?_

_Alright, I know you can’t answer me now. That’s why I wrote this letter, so you can get an explanation._

_I made an agreement with Mr. Frost, he will take you to his home and look after you. He promised me he will make sure you do be fine, since I couldn’t get a hold on your uncle, and since I needed to get out fast. This was sort of the last choice I had, your cousin Dagur won’t be taking care of you again, special not after last time when he hold that party at our house._

_Anyway, as a late, alright a very late Happy Birthday at your 22 years on February 29. You have permission to do what you wish while I’m gone, however, Mr. Frost promised me he do give a call if something is wrong._

_You are in age to have a choice now Hiccup, you can also prove to me now, that you not just want to play games all the day._

_I hope you have a good summer with Mr. Frost, I wish you the best and Mr. Frost have a present from me to you._

_Take good care, with all the love. –Stoick._

 

Hiccup couldn’t believe what he just read, he read it over again, another time, and a third time. He wanted to be sure, but he didn’t quite understand. When did his father and Jack speak with each other?

“So?” Jack asked, his eyes were a bit on Hiccup, before they went on the road again.

“I-I don’t really…” Hiccup mumbled, he had fold the letter again and looked ahead for him.

“I’m going to take care of you for a long time, it’s not that your father don’t trust you, Hiccup. He just don’t want you to get hurt, so I spoke with him a week ago. Trust me, you aren’t easy to try and keep a secret from.” Jack explained, he had chuckled a bit.

There, it was right there! That’s the Jack he knew of, not the creepy silence Jack there was with him before.

“You know, you did creep me out before right?” Hiccup asked him, he had looked a bit out at his window, seeing a forest soon appeared around them the farther they drove away.

“But where are we going, Jack?” Hiccup asked him, he had fold the letter back in the envelope again and made it down into his bag.

“Well first, we are going to my sharing summerhouse. That’s where we will live for a few weeks, there is a special thing happening around in the forest nearby the summerhouse.” Jack explained, he had turned to the left when a dirt road appeared.

“What should that be?” Hiccup asked, his eyes were still outside the window. It’s been a long time since he had been near a forest, since he lived inside a city there wasn’t too much nature other than the garden.

“A Medieval Festival conference, I heard from your father that you like the old times. Special the Medieval time, we are written up so we can get out there, even go to Roleplay from the old times.” Jack said, as he smiled a bit before he looked at Hiccup.

“Really?” Hiccup asked, his breath were hold back as he looked at Jack. Had he done all this just for him?

“If it wasn’t real, do you really believe I would be evil to tell you about it?” Jack questioned him instead, as he chuckled a bit. “Of course it’s real, but there are certain rules you do be under.” He explained.

“Of course, like you can’t have a phone, or any sort of new day’s technology, right?” Hiccup asked him.

“Yep, that too, but we also need to dress up like the old days. We got a few roles we can play, I got them in envelopes at home. You can choose one, but we are playing out a plot too.” He explained.

“What is that plot? Sorry if I’m asking too much, I just want to know.” The brunette said, his eyes went down to his bag as he felt the heat getting to his cheeks again.

“Better ask too much, than not at all.” Jack said, he smiled a bit as he held his hand to the gears, he started to drive a bit more careful.

“Two sides, almost like WoW an Alliance side and a Horde Side. We are on Alliance side, since I know you are terrible at the Hordes side. Beside, you won’t look good as a Troll or an undead person.” Jack said, he laughed a bit over it, even Hiccup chuckled as he had rubbed the back of his neck.

“True, so what more?” The brunette asked, his eyes looked up at Jack again.

“You know the small mini game in Wow? Tag the Flag? The Allis got a Flag, so do the Hordes. Protect it, steal the other and get it to our camp. We do have roles, it means we get a card only you shall read.” Jack explained, he had drove up on a small hill after a while.

“Uhm, only we shall read?” Hiccup asked him.

“Yes, I remember last year. I got a card, where I was secretly a murder under a dark spell. I was on the Alliance side, but I was cursed so I should murder the rest of my team without getting caught. Horrible, special when you got near them.” Jack explained, he had chuckled a bit, as he looked at Hiccup.

“But the thing was, we act dead and all that. So it’s good, even thought my team-mates hated me for killing them in the night.” He explained.

“I see, good you don’t get such card this year eh?” Hiccup asked, he looked a bit down at his bag again. Inside he was getting excited, the things sounded so cool.

“Oh, by the way Hiccup. I do be careful when we get to the house, my friend Aster he took got a small….person on visit. We are sharing the summerhouse with each other, so we need to be alright with his guest too.” Jack explained, he had placed a hand at Hiccup’s shoulder.

“That’s fine, I won’t be there too much.” Hiccup said, he had looked up at Jack and saw the question look at his face. “I-I mean, if I don’t like being around, I normally just go to a room for myself.” He mumbled a bit nervous, he had looked away again from Jack and bite his lower lip.

He know he had been stupid right there, he know already Jack would scold him for saying that. However, it was really like that he was. If things got to awkward, or he felt uncomfortable around people. He just walked away, wanting to be alone.

“Wait! What about my stuff?! My clothes, things i-“

“Relax Hiccup, It’s alright, your father packed a huge bag for you this morning, right after you left.” Jack said, as he looked at Hiccup with a soft smile.

“He also told me about your allergic for nuts, really he was all prepared and gave me a note about the things. I didn’t thought you were sick, or at least had some allergic reactions for some certain food.” Jack explained, he could see that Hiccup’s cheeks went red.

“That’s because it’s not an important information for people, why would they want to know what I can’t eat? It’s not like I am stupid to take what I can’t handle, I’m not stupid.” Hiccup mumbled the last words, as he had been looking out at the window again.

“Of course you aren’t, Hiccup.” Jack said a bit low, but with a comforting voice, as he held his hand at Hiccup’s knee.

“You are an intelligent boy- man!” Jack correct himself, as he looked a bit forward. Yep he screwed this up already.

“Just call me a boy, I know I’m just a boy for people.” Hiccup mumbled, he had looked down into his lap, as his hands played a bit with the hem of his shirt.

“In mind, you might be a boy, Hiccup.” Jack said, as he patted Hiccup’s knee a bit. “But outside, you are truly a man. Even your father told me that, he might not have told it to you, but he is very proud over you.” Jack explained to him.

Hiccup just nodded, he looked a bit out at the window again.

“How long before we are there, Jack?” He asked him, he felt a bit tired, maybe he could get a nap before they arrive to the place.

“In an hour or so, there is a lot forest road toward the place.” Jack said, he slowed down a bit, as he reached his hand to the backseats. He got a blanket to him, where he held it over Hiccup.

“Take a nap, I will wake you up when we arrive to the place.” He told him, Hiccup had just nodded as he pulled the blanket close around him.

He slowly closed his eyes, letting his body relax a bit. In the end, he heard Jack set on the radio. A small smile appeared at Hiccup’s lips, the song which played was amazing.

To the sweet tunes, the brunette gently fell asleep against the window. The blanket soft wrapped around him.

This had been a surprise for him, he only hope the things can be better now.

Maybe for once, he can have a time that he enjoy. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 7 Finished!  
> So, what do you guys think? Was it good? I hope it was, even thought I creep some of you guys out with what Jack were doing in the last chapter xD Omg I got you guys! Those PM’s and Inbox message I got just for a few hours.  
> That’s just gold for me, but I like the comments too!   
> Remember to comment! I always like that!


	8. A warming embrace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 8 out now guys! Yes this is going fast actually, I just like to write today, mostly because I needed to get things off my mind.
> 
> Anyways, I take it slow, publishing the things as they come.

 

Chapter 8. A warming embrace.

Hiccup woke up by a small poking at his cheek, his eyes fluttered opened as he let out a groaned. He looked up, seeing Jack had half leaned over him.

"Wakey Wakey Sleepy." He said, as he smiled a bit. Hiccup yawned a bit, he let the blanket slide down from his shoulder, as he sat proper up in the car seat.

"Are we there?" He asked, while he rubbed some sleep out from his eyes.

"Yes, we are indeed." Jack said with a chuckle, he opened the door and got out from the car. All while Hiccup had fold the blanket and placed it at the backseats where Jack had taken it from. He got his seat belt away, getting his bag and got out from the car.

A shiver got down at his spine, it was a bit cold outside. No wonder, it was a bit dark at the sky, was it already evening?

"How long did I sleep, Jack?" He asked, as he looked at the white haired professor getting some bags out from the back of the car.

"Around three hours, I know I said we would be here in one when you went to sleep. I just needed to do a few things, so while you were asleep, I didn't saw the wrong in doing that." Jack explained, he closed the back of the car and clicked on a button on his keys so the car locked.

"I can take my bag if needed, you don't need to take it." Hiccup said, as he got over to Jack. Jack simply held it away from Hiccup, while his smile appeared at his lips.

"I think it's best I take it, you got some important things there can break, if you do drop it." He told him, as he made a node toward a small road. "That way, we need to walk 2 minutes. The house is up there, "Jack said, as he made a node up to a small piece of the summerhouse.

Hiccup looked at the direction Jack had nodded up at, his eyes wide a bit. THAT?!

The house didn't even look like a summerhouse, more like a smaller form of a mansion. Jack must be kidding him, he must be playing a joke on him!

"Come on, don't be shy now." Jack teased, as he made a lightly nudge again Hiccup while he started to walk along the road.

Hiccup followed Jack, he looked up at the mansion as they got closer to it.

"You said it was a summerhouse, you do know you have lied to me, right?" Hiccup said, he had got up beside Jack and looked at him, his hand buried deep into his pockets.

"I wouldn't say I have, this is a summerhouse, if you saw my real house, and you do be more wide mouthed and eyed." Jack said with a wink, he had chuckled a bit by the way Hiccup glared at him.

They had soon gotten to the front door at the mansion, Jack sat the bags down just nearby the door. He looked a bit unsure if he should open the door or not, even thought when he was about to do so, the door swung opened and Hiccup were attacked with arms around his neck.

"Hickey!" A familiar voice said with joy and happiness.

Hiccup had needed to stumble a bit back, to get his balance in place as the extra weight got on him.

As soon he saw the black hair, Hiccup wrapped his arms tightly around the attacker of the tight embrace.

"Toothless…." The brunette whispered, he had hugged his best friend tightly to him. Not wanting to let go at him, it had been long time since he had seeing Toothless. He had only heard his voice over Skype, since Toothless keep breaking the Webcam he always got.

The brunette let out a chuckle, he ran his hand up along the hoodie Toothless wore. The hoodie he had giving Toothless for years back. Amazing that he still kept it, even still fit in it.

"You and that hoodie, do you even get it off to wash it?" Hiccup asked him, Toothless had just let out a deeply sigh, he buried his head into Hiccup's neck and hugged him tight.

"Squeeze me more, then you squeeze the life out from me." The brunette mumbled, as he rested his head on top at Toothless' head.

"Don't care, its hugging time and you better like it." Toothless mumbled.

"Oh, that's why you planned on getting a double date thing." Aster said, as he leaned against the door. His green eyes looked at Jack, as he cocked his head aside.

"Alright, blame me for making them see each other." Jack said, as he had walked beside Aster with his and Hiccup's stuff.

"But don't blame me for loving the black haired one, that's your own fault." Jack whispered, he saw the roll of Aster's eyes and he just chuckled as he walked inside to get the things in.

Aster slowly walked along with Jack, he let the two young people have some time.

"It's been months, if not years. I can't quiet remember it." Hiccup mumbled, he had closed his eyes while he hugged his best friend close to him.

"It have, I'm just glad to see you again Hickey. You don't know how much I missed being around you, take care of you and just help you." Toothless mumbled, he held his body a bit away from Hiccup, just so he could look at him. He chuckled a bit, Hiccup was shorter than he remembered, if not a head shorter than he was.

"Shortie…" Toothless comment, he laughed a bit while Hiccup poked him in his chest.

"You aren't fair, you know I always have been short." He said, as he fold his arms. Even though, the bruntte chuckled a bit while Toothless had ruffled his hair.

"Let's go for a walk, I want to hear everything about what happened. Other than we always talk about over skype, I really like to hear it in person now." Toothless said, he grabbed Hiccup's hand and walked away from the front door.

"Bunny! We are out!" Toothless called, he only got a thumb up from the front door, that's how he know he had gotten permission to go.

Toothless wrapped his arm around Hiccup's waist, they slowly walked a bit away from the mansion, just into the huge backyard there was.

"So it was pure luck?" Aster asked, he had been looking at Jack as he stood in the kitchen after a while, Aster had only just finished the dinner for them all four this night. He just needed a few more things, before he was all finish with it.

"I do say yes, even though Hiccup acted very stranger after he got the information that I was his teacher." Jack said, he had snatch a small cherry from the top of a cake. He chuckled a bit, as Aster had growled a bit at him.

"What, you know they are tasty." Jack said, he chuckled a bit while he had munched on the cherry.

"It's for dinner! Mind your hands away from it until we eat, beside you are ruin your appetite!" Aster snapped, he had taken the cake away and put it in the fridge so it could stay cool.

"You know as good as I, that my appetite is always ruin." Jack said with a gleeful smile, he had looked out at the window, seeing the two younglings outside walking close. It made him happy to see Hiccup like that, it was he always wanted to see Hiccup so happy.

"How far are you then?" Aster asked, he had rolled up his sleeves, showing off his tattoos along his arms and shoulder.

Jack had known Aster almost half of his life, he know that Aster were from Australian. Even though, his speech into the English culture had been better.

"How far?" Jack asked, his head titled a bit as he smiled at Aster.

"As far that I allow Hiccup to think, how about you and little Toothy?" He asked him.

"No way, don't Ya try to get information about us, we can fully handle this ourselves mate." Aster said, then he started to curse over himself as he heard Jack laughed a bit.

"E'h know, don't ya think Toothy out there makes fun of e'it too?" Aster asked him, he just smiled a bit as Jack looked out at the window again.

"Well at least he tease you, that's the thing I really can't do anymore." Jack sighed, he stood proper from the kitchen table.

"I will pack out, tell them there is dinner soon." Jack said, he had then walked out from the huge kitchen and grabbed his and Hiccup's bags.

This would be a fun way to start a summer at, a lovely dinner between them all four.

I might publish another chapter soon :3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finish with chapter 8. :3 What did you think?
> 
> Also do people want Aster and Toothless together? It's a small thing I wanted to try out, my true thought had been a crossover story actually, with a humanoid Smaug from The Hobbit. Even though, I walked away from that though again, thinking it should be only between Rise Of The Guardians and How To Train Your Dragon. :3 Just tell me though I do be happy to get comments :3
> 
> I also want to make a special thanks for those who had stick around my story from the start, even those who had waited over a year for an update. Im glad to have you readers at my side, I enjoy the comments you make.
> 
> For that, thank you!
> 
> I might publish another chapter soon :3


	9. He wanted to tell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay im finish with chapter 9 :3   
> Remember to enjoy, even though im going a bit slow with the characters, trust me it will end in a smut scene very soon! :D Maybe even in this one x3
> 
> Enjoy :3

Chapter 9. He wanted to tell.

 

Being with Jack was the amazing thing, but the ever best thing was that Toothless was around him again. He wish the summer never would end, he wish he could stay at the summerhouse with Jack, Aster and Toothless.

It had been one and a half month, the summer holiday was soon over, and Hiccup had enjoyed it so much. Even thought he had work once and a while, it had been the best summer ever!

It was his second last night at the summerhouse, Hiccup sat outside in the garden on top at a blanket, which was unfold. He had looked over the trees there had been around, the sunset lightly shined between the trees as it went down.

He loved the nature, it was beautiful out here. If Jack was to take care of him, even after they return home. He would like them to stay, not because it was a big house, but also because the place was beautiful. Hiccup had never felt more calm and rested like he had this summer, it was new, and it was lovely.

The brunette closed his eyes, he enjoyed the last piece of sun shine upon his body. He had just a shirt along with some shorts on, not much to be honest.

Hiccup felt something getting around his shoulders, he softly opened his eyes and looked up, seeing that Jack were putting a blanket around him.

“It will get cold between seconds after the sun has gone down, we don’t need you to get a cold.” Jack said, he smiled a bit as he sat behind Hiccup. The brunette had leaned back, resting his back against Jack’s chest his head rested on Jack’s left shoulder.

Jack took his arms around Hiccup, he hugged the brunette close, his arms firmly around him. “Been a good summer, Hiccup?” Jack asked him, he rested his head against Hiccup’s as he watched the sunset with the brunette.

Hiccup only nodded against Jack’s shoulder, he fold his legs to him so he sat in a ball against Jack. He rested his head into Jack’s neck, his eyes almost closed but not fully.

“The best I ever had, thank you.” The brunette whispered, he felt Jack softly ran a hand through his hair. This was getting more awkward now, Hiccup’s cheeks started to be red. He know it was because he was this close to Jack, also on the time they should sleep in the same tent to the Medieval Festival conference. Even there Hiccup found it awkward, that he needed to lie close up to Jack so they wouldn’t be cold doing the night.

Hiccup opened his eyes again, he felt Jack’s hand at his cheek. Why did he start to feel awkward? It was so wrong at him to do, or was it right for him to feel this? He was getting confused, he didn’t know what he should do or say.

“Hiccup…” Jack breathe his name into his ear, it sent a shiver down at his spine.

“Yes Jack?” Hiccup asked, he tried not to show what his body really tried to do.

“What am I for you?” Jack asked him, he rested his head on top at Hiccup’s again, his arms soft but firm around Hiccup.

Hiccup shrugged a bit, he had just closed his eyes again. He felt safe even comfortable the way Jack hold him, it was almost loving.

Hiccup opened his eyes, he felt Jack’s hand had been under his chin and lifted his head.

“Wh-“Hiccup couldn’t get a word out, before he felt Jack’s lips against his own. His eyes went wide, he had not expected Jack to do this. Why did he even do it?!

Hiccup clung his hand at Jack’s shirt, his mind shouted at him to hit Jack. Even thought, his heart told him not to, that he only should let it flow.

Confused, Hiccup didn’t thought he could do anything. He felt Jack’s hand got on his cheek, caressing it softly as the kiss had go on.

The brunette closed his eyes, the feeling of this it was so…. Strange. Yet it was lovely to feel the strong arms around him, the soft and tends kiss.

He couldn’t handle but let a moaned escape his throat, his mind slowly wash away the thoughts, so he had let his body react to all this instead.

He could feel his body flushed, the feeling of need and pleasure went through it too.

Jack had let go at Hiccup’s lips, he had leaned down at his neck where he placed a soft and teasing kiss.

“Urgh…” Hiccup whined pitiful, his hands tight at Jack’s shirt while he felt his cheeks heat up.

“You alright, Hiccup?” Jack breathed into his ear, Hiccup could only feel how his cheeks got hot, if he know himself, then they might be a scarlet color right now.

The brunette nodded, he kept his head into Jack’s neck, just so Jack couldn’t see his cheeks and flushed face.

Jack smiled a bit, he ran a hand through Hiccup’s hair and leaned to his ear. “You sure? Because if I did something wrong, I’m sorry about it. I just wanted you to know that…” Jack whispered, his voice silky, soft and tends. It gave another shiver don at Hiccup’s spine, how could it be only Jack made him like this?

“JACK! HICCUP!” A voice called from the balcony, Jack leaned back that moment, he had looked back and saw it was Aster.

“Get in, there is a rain coming!” He said, as he pointed toward the dark clouds.

“Right a moment to interrupt this, rude little rabbit. “ Jack mumbled, he helped Hiccup to his feet, but as he tried to say something, Hiccup already had gone toward the Mansion.

Jack sighed, he held his hand out as he felt a raindrop at his cheek. He looked up at the sky, the rain started to get heavy as it slowly began.

Jack went inside after a moment, he looked after Hiccup, but he saw that Hiccup already was walking up at the stairs with Toothless.

“Right a moment, Aster.” Jack said, he fold his arms and glared a bit at his best friend.

“I didn’t want any of you to get a cold! How can that be ‘right a moment’ ?” Aster asked him, he too fold his arms as he glared at Jack.

“I was so close!” Jack snapped, before he walked away from Aster. True Jack could be mad, even for such small thing.

He would just need to try again soon, before Hiccup needed to return back again to his father.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there you got it, chapter 9 finish :3   
> What did you think? Did I tease you guys a bit?


	10. A stormy night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yep! Chapter 10 is now out, again I will remind people I take it a bit slow, just so it won't get in a 30 pages long chapter or what so ever…
> 
> Haters gonna hate, I know that but still….i feel like I shall repeat myself over and over.
> 
> I have writing problems, I am dyslexic so try and understand. I don't like to get an Inbox/Pm or whatever they are called, where the person writes to me that I should get a beta because my grammar sucks.
> 
> I mostly ignore the haters, but I admit, they at times gets to me. I am not good with big difficult words, where I instead can use smaller easier words there means just the same thing. I rather want to make it like that, then making a spelling mistake that other people shall point out for me.
> 
> No one is perfect in the world.
> 
> Anyways!
> 
> Enjoy this chapter :3

Chapter 10. A stormy night

That night did Hiccup not really sleep, he turned in his bed, tried to find a comfortable way to lie on. Nothing helped, everything he tried didn't help at all. He couldn't forget what happened out in the garden with Jack, also those lips, they were on his mind all the time.

The brunette held his fingers to his lips, how Jack's lips had been so soft and warming. A blush crept up on Hiccup's cheeks, just the thought made him.

Hiccup looked at his phone, it had light up, as he got a message. The brunette slowly took it, the light hurt his eyes for a short moment, and he had been used to the dark so it was a small pain.

He rubbed his eyes, getting used to the small light from the screen of his phone. A text? He unlocked his phone, looked at the number, it wasn't familiar to him. He then took a look at the text:

**Unknown Number: Are you asleep, Hiccup Haddock?**

Hiccup frowned a bit, who would know him like that? Who would even say his last name in a text? This was getting weird.

The brunette slowly sat up in his bed, he looked at the text, trying to see if it could be someone familiar.

He thought maybe he should text back? Would that be a bad idea?

Hiccup yelped, as a flash of light and a loud thunder were just outside his window.

He held himself to a ball, his head rested against his knees. He hated thunder, it was one of his fears and mostly it had been Toothless who spoke to him when there was a thunder storm around him.

Even by the thought, Hiccup felt a hand at his back and a warm body sat down beside him. He clung his hand at the shirt, holding him close as he were shaking a bit.

His mind thought it was Toothless, Toothless always know how to calm him down under such storms.

He felt a hand through his hair, a soft humming too. It was there Hiccup realized it, this wasn't Toothless. Toothless never hummed to him, then who-

"Oh god!" he said, as he pushed him away from Jack and sat on the other end of the bed.

"Sorry Hiccup, I did not have in mind to scare you." Jack said, as he hold a hand out for Hiccup.

"I heard you yelp, Toothless was already on his way, but I told him I could take you. He haven't slept yet, so I thought he could sleep." Jack explained to him, he could see that Hiccup still were shaking a bit.

"C-Could you please go?" The brunette asked, his eyes didn't look at Jack at all.

"Hiccup, if it's what I did in the garden….please tell me alright?" Jack said, he moved a bit closer and grabbed Hiccup's hand gently.

"I just wanted you to know…" Jack whispered, he tried to get eye contact to Hiccup. However, the way Hiccup only looked away from him was a bit annoying too.

"K-Know what?" Hiccup mumbled, he really couldn't move out from his place. He could hear the heavy rain outside, a few times he saw a lightning bolt, even though the thunder sound was seconds after. He tends each time the sound was there, he always hated it.

Jack crawled closer over to Hiccup, he held his hand at Hiccup's shoulder and pulled him closer. He took the blanket from the bed, wrapping it around them both as he hugged Hiccup close to his chest.

Hiccup couldn't handle himself, he leaned closer into Jack, his head rested against Jack's shoulder while he closed his eyes. It was a good comforting, even the smooth hand on his back, which calmed him even more by now.

"I wanted you to know, that I love you. More as a student, more as a friend. I love you like a lover, from the day we first met. You just look so…" Jack mumbled, he rested his head down to Hiccup's.

"So sweet and adorable, it was almost an innocent look you had that day." He whispered, his hand gently caressed Hiccup's cheek.

Hiccup looked up at Jack with his forest green eyes, Jack only smiled so sweet and softly at him. When Hiccup opened his mouth to say something, a loud thunder rumbled outside and almost made the mansion trembling.

Hiccup yelped, he hugged tightly into Jack and buried his face into Jack's chest. His body shook, but he soon got calm as Jack hushed him and rocked him gently. The hand got through his hair, he could feel how Jack really wanted to comfort him through this.

That's why Hiccup didn't spoke a word, he just kept him close to Jack and let him hold him. It was until he couldn't stay awake any longer, he had wanted to tell Jack the same. Even though, now he was asleep against Jack's firm chest.

Jack had only lied down in the bed, he kept Hiccup close to his chest and hold the blanket around them both close. Gently, Jack had kissed Hiccup at his forehead. He just smiled a bit at the sweet and peaceful sleep Hiccup had now, knowing he made Hiccup that calm to sleep.

"Adorable…" he whispered, he rested his head on top at Hiccup's. After a few minutes, Jack were asleep too. His arms firmly around Hiccup, hugging the brunette close to his chest to protect him from the terrible thunder storm.

At least Hiccup know his feelings toward him now, at least he could listen to Hiccup tomorrow and hear what he have to say. Right now though, he was glad he finally could hold Hiccup the way he had wished for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short for now, I know xD but aww what a moment right? :3
> 
> In next chapter, I will start with a warning. *Evil Grin*
> 
> No one should read, if they don't like to see precious little Hiccup getting hurt.
> 
> *Whispers* Im just saying!


	11. It just went so well…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Readers. Yes now Chapter 11 is here :3
> 
> I do want to make a warning now, the next few chapters might not be to pleasant to read. I promised you that I would do something horrible, sooooo.
> 
> Just read and figure it out. ;3
> 
> Enjoy!

Chapter 11. It just went so well…

Hiccup woke the next morning, by the feeling of something caressing his cheek. The brunette fluttered his eyes opened, he saw a tall person lying next to him. At first he thought it was Toothless, the way Toothless always hold him after a thundering storm. He let out a soft breath, his eyes gently closed again. He was too comfortable to move, too lazy to get out from the bed, which was until he heard a voice.

"Did you know, that you look very adorable and beautiful in your sleep?" Jack's voice murmured against Hiccup's head, Hiccup let out a squeal, he had pushed himself away from Jack also out from the bed so he landed on the floor with a thump.

"Ouch…" he groaned, as he rubbed his head a bit, he do get easy scared when things weren't as he expected them to be.

"Hiccup!" Jack's worried voice called out, he had jumped down in front at Hiccup and held a hand at his head.

"Did you hurt yourself? Pain anywhere?" Jack asked, he made Hiccup look up at him so he could check if he were injured.

"I'm fine, just shocked over finding you next to me." Hiccup mumbled, he made Jack let go at him.

"So you forgot?" Jack asked, his chuckle gave Hiccup a shiver down at his spine. So silky and soft, oh Thor! He needs to stop thinking like a damn girl!

"No….I remember, I just didn't let the thought stroke my mind." The brunette mumbled, he got helped up on his feet where he stood against Jack's chest. He felt his cheeks blushed a bit by the way Jack hold him, this was getting ridiculous!

"Do you mind to answer on what I told you last night, Hiccup?" Jack asked him, he had rested his head against Hiccup's.

"Don't you see it yourself?" Hiccup mumbled, his gaze went away from Jack as he tried to hide his blushing cheeks.

"Cute, so very adorable you can be when you get all red." Jack whispered in his ear, he leaned closer and pressed a soft tends kiss at Hiccup's neck.

"Tickles!" Hiccup said, as he had let out a chuckle. He was very ticklish at his neck, so it didn't help the way Jack tried to kiss his neck.

"I could do this all day, if it wasn't because we needed to leave soon." Jack whispered, he smiled a bit before he pressed a soft kiss at Hiccup's forehead.

"Get dressed, pack your last things and get down to the car. We can find a place to eat breakfast on our way, sounds good?" Jack asked him, he had hold his arms around Hiccup and swayed a bit with him.

Hiccup nodded, he closed his eyes while he rested his head against Jack's chest. Was this really the choice he should make? Stay with Jack as….as what?

"Jack?" Hiccup mumbled, he looked a bit up at the elder male.

"Uhmm?" Jack hummed, his eyes had been closed while he had hold Hiccup close to him. This was just too precious for him to let go at right now, the moment at least, a thing he had wished for in weeks if not months.

"W-What am I to you, now I mean. " The brunette mumbled, he hide his head against Jack's chest.

"If you accept my love, I do claim you as my lover." Jack whispered, he had held his head down to Hiccup's shoulder. "That is only if you wish me to be that, I promise you Hiccup. I will do my very best to protect you, make sure you are happy." He whispered, as he ran a hand through Hiccup's hair.

Hiccup smiled a bit, he leaned a bit against Jack's hand and looked up into the ice blue eyes.

"I do love that." He whispered, he let Jack press another soft kiss at his forehead. This might be a good thing, he really like the idea by now. Toothless would be so jealous of him now!

That thought made him chuckle a bit, as he wrapped his arms around Jack's neck and hugged him closer to him.

_**~ A few hours later ~** _

Hiccup got out from Jack's car, he stretched his legs and arms a bit, yawning as he saw Jack getting over to the small store. They needed gas on the car, so they could get to the town again soon.

"I will need to use the toilet before we continue!" He called at Jack, as he waved his hand at him. The brunette then walked over behind the store, using the customer's toilets behind it.

He waited a moment, as someone already where in there.

The brunette held his phone out, as he heard it made a small noise. He know it was his text Tone, so he had simply just gotten a text.

He looked at the text, getting his phone closer to him so he could read the message:

**Unknown Person: It's a bad thing to be on your own, special when your dear father isn't around. Hiccup Haddock.**

Alright, this started to creep him out. Who was this per-

An arm wrap around his waist, a cloth went over his mouth and noise as he were held in a firm grab. Hiccup had dropped his phone, he tried to struggle and get free, he tried to scream out.

He was so tired….

He felt his body slowly relaxed in the hold, his eyes went heavy and he slowly closed them. He just fell asleep like that, because someone drugged him.

It was all darkness around him, he couldn't do anything but wait until he do wake up again.

Jack had only gotten out from the store, he had a bag in his hand and looked over toward the corner to the bathrooms. What he saw made him drop his bag, he saw Hiccup getting into a van by two men.

"HICCUP!" He shouted, as he ran toward the van. The men already closed it, as they had gotten in the van. They drove away very fast, Jack turned back. His eyes were on the van to see where it drove to, he quickly got into his car and got it in gear.

There was no way Hiccup should get kidnapped under his watch! He won't let him get hurt!

With that in mind, Jack speeded up on the car to drive after the van.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> End of Chapter 11.
> 
> Soooo? I told it wasn't going to end well now xD
> 
> This is a part of a plan, since I told Stoick were going on a long case. This is one thing which is involve about it too :3
> 
> Until next time readers!


	12. Fearing the worst

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey readers.
> 
> Another chapter out :3 Yes this one will soon get more darker as the chapters get's on.
> 
> Pleeeeease don't hate me, it's a part of a huge plan I have going on!
> 
> Enjoy :3

Chapter 12. Fearing the worst

It had been a lost for Jack, he had been so close to get to the van, but sadly they had made a hard move and drove off while the traffic had been around him.

He hated himself, he hated how Hiccup just were taken like that, he hated that he couldn't safe him. He hated himself, that he let Hiccup be out of sight.

So now he sat there, at the police station nearby Hiccup's hometown, the only thing he had, was Hiccup's phone as prove for anything they could find. He had drove back at the store, to see if he could find anything there could show Hiccup was taken. It had been there he had found the phone, he had seeing a number there was unknown, and the texts had been weird.

Jack stood while he looked at the huge form of Hiccup's father, for some reason he felt bad over this. It was his job to take care of Hiccup, not letting him be kidnapped.

"Mr. Haddock I-"

"You don't need to say anything, Mr. Frost. It could even happen to me, so don't blame yourself." Stoick said, even though Jack could see Stoick had a sad feeling over his face.

"I-I should had been there, I should had walked with him and looked after him." Jack said, he felt his chest tight around his heart. Something just told him, it was only him people should blame.

Stoick was about to say something, but he heard his phone rang in his pocket.

"Excuse me." The elder Haddock said, as he walked a bit away from Jack to take his phone.

They could only wait, they could just try and make the hours, days or weeks go until they got a trace of Hiccup.

Jack stood nearby a window, he looked outside and saw the rain making the streets wet outside. Perfect weather to a perfect mode, Jack then sighed, he held his hood over his head and took a seat again on a chair.

"Please be alright, Hiccup." He whispered, his head buried down into his hands as he felt a tears escaping his eyes.

It was all his fault.

_**~Unknown Place 3 days later~** _

Being kidnapped, tied up and blindfolded wasn't the best thing Hiccup had been out for. When he had woke up, maybe a few days before, he had not been able to see a thing.

He had been drugged, he had felt that since he hardly could move his body. The brunette kept hearing voices, by his kidnappers' maybe? He wasn't sure, the only thing he could be sure about, was that he must be behind a van or anything like it. He could easy tell he was being drove around with, so he must be in a car or anything alike.

He was tired, his body weak and he felt that he trembled lightly, his stomach growled. When was the last time he ate? Drank? Just got something in his stomach?

He couldn't remember that neither, the brunette let out a shakily breath. The car or van had stopped, he heard some doors opened and closed again.

Where was they?

He heard the doors to where he had been placed opened up, he felt a hand at grabbed his arm and pulled him out.

"Let's get him up, unless our boss will shoot our asses." A voice spoke, Hiccup just felt he got held over a shoulder. Really, he wasn't that heavy even Jack had done that at times for fun.

"What do you think he will treat us with this time? I'm sure he do be happy that we got the chiefs son, maybe he do give us some time off! That do be lovely!" The voice spoke again, the brunette only choose to be quite. He had heard from his dad about kidnaps, they could end so bad if the one who was kidnapped did a wrong move.

He could remember his father once had a case, a person were kidnapped and they weren't able to safe that person. Not in time at least, but they got the corps of the person to the family.

"Hpmfs!" he whined, as he just was thrown down on something hard. How long had they carried him?

"Look what we got here, I think I can finally be proud of my boys." A silky and playful voice spoke, Hiccup could hear someone moved closer. He just tried his best to stay calm, not freak out and hoping for the best.

"The treatment though, is a thing we need to work with. I told you two idiots to bring him here, safe and sound. Not drugged and tied up! As if he were a swine for slaughtering!" The voice snapped angrily, even two voices whine by the scolding.

"Forgive me Mr. Haddock, this wasn't the treatment I had expected you to get." Again the silky and playful voice returned, it scared him a bit.

"Out!" It snapped, Hiccup could then hear the two other people went out, a door closed firmly behind them.

"Now, if I untie you Mr. Haddock I will expect you to be calm and not run away." The soft breath hit his ear, a shiver went down at his spine, but he told not a word. Only his head manage to nod a bit, his wrists sore after being tied tight together.

"That's a good boy, very good." The playful voice spoke, he could feel a fast tug and the ropes around his wrists were gone. The brunette then slowly sat up, his hands getting to his wrists to rub them a bit.

"Keep the blindfold on a bit longer, I will just adjust the light in here so it won't hurt your eyes."

The brunette nodded again, he heard a few footstep and a sound of a switch getting turned off.

"There we go, can you take it off by yourself?" The voice asked, the brunette heard the footsteps got closer to him again.

He made a nod, his hands shakily grabbed the cloth around his eyes. He slowly pulled it over his head, but his eyes remind shut. He wasn't sure if he was ready to see who was in front at him, he wasn't sure if he could deal with this.

"There we go, you really have learn to listen to those who is older than you. Your father do be proud, if he was here to see how you obey  _me_." A small chuckle were there, Hiccup couldn't take it more. His forest green eyes opened, he looked up at a pale man, silver-golden eyes, black hair and a nice looking suit there matched him. It was all black, the man were only wearing black clothes.

The brunettes' heart shipped a beat, fear was in his eyes as he stumbled back from the elder male. He know who it was now, he had seeing him before in one of his dad's case folders.

"Know who I am? Good, then this shouldn't be a surprise for you." The silver-golden eyes looked right into the forest green eyes, a smirk curled up at the man's lips.

"P-Pitch Black, Mafia b-boss, already c-cleaned out three other m-mafia gangs in this c-country." Hiccup stuttered, this was getting serious now. Pitch Black could make him vanish, as if he never were born. Pitch Black could kill him, making sure his body were never found again.

He didn't want that, he didn't want to be buried somewhere or burned to ashes. H-He want to get home, he want his dad here! H-He wanted….Jack…

"Clever boy, I did heard Mr. Haddock's heir was very clever. " Pitch said, his smile kept being on his lips, as he watched the teen.

"W-What do you want from me, Sir?" Hiccup managed to ask, his eyes still locked on the Mafia boss.

"I thought you were clever, Hiccup Haddock. Your father is so close to catch me, so to make sure he won't, I will sent him small presents once and a while." Pitch said, he chuckled a bit while he stood on his feet again.

His body started to trembling, he could figure out what Pitch meant, inside he wished he was wrong. For once let him be wrong!

"P-Please don't hurt me, Sir. " Hiccup whispered, he clung his knee to his chest, trying to make him small as possible.

"Hurt you? Oh that only depends on how you behave, Hiccup Haddock. You see, I will record you. So I simply want you to act, I have no intentions on hurting you, unless you really deserves it." Pitch said, his eyes looked at the younger boy again.

"I can be nice, only if you are nice too. So do as I say and no harm will get to you. Understood, Hiccup Haddock?" Pitch asked, he smirked a bit as the boy nodded.

"That's a good boy, don't forget who is in charge here now." Pitch said, he had pushed a button on his desk. Two of his guards got inside after a while, Hiccup gulped.

He wish his father could find him soon, he didn't like this place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yep, chapter 12 finish!
> 
> So what do you guys think? Also, I do like to ask if I should be meaner in the next chapter? I got a PM of a request about I should start showing more Smut/Torture things. If it was my plan, do you guys want that? Because I can write it xD
> 
> Until next chapte


	13. No one will safe him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey readers.
> 
> Now Chapter 13 is updated too! I hope you all will enjoy it :3

Chapter 13. No one will safe him.

He hated doing what Mr. Black said, he hated to be bound and recorded to show he was captured. The speech that Pitch always gave in the videos, they were truly horrible. Even without acting, Hiccup was scared for the words Pitch spoke out.

If his father were ever to see him again, he should stop the whole case burn everything they knew about Pitch and his gang members, first then he might give Hiccup back again.

Each time they were finished to record another video, Hiccup got loose from his bounds. He do never speak to Pitch afterwards, but on a time when the Mafia boss ordered him to answer. That had been the horrible mistake he ever did, not answering at all.

He remember when Pitch told him, he would not be harmed unless he deserved it.

So there he was, his wrists tied against the headboard of a large king size bed. Even a blindfold had been covering his eyes, oh and the fact to that his clothes were gone too.

He hated this!

He whimpered for the hand there stroked his stomach, down below his navel and right above his member.

It had happened so many times now, but he still weren't used to the touch. Even though Pitch had told he would be, that he would obey his every touch and lean closer to beg for more.

Hiccup didn't….

He hated the touch, he hated how his body at times found it pleasant, and he hated that Jack weren't his first time at all.

_Jack…_

Where was Jack? Didn't he try to find him? Didn't he promise he would never get hurt?

Didn't Jack promise him, that he would be safe and sound?

_Lies…_

_It was all just lies…_

That's what Pitch told him by now, people lies because they think they can make a safe ball around them. Make them believe that the world is safe without anything to harm it, making them believe that they wouldn't get hurt at all.

_Lies…._

Hiccup do know how long he had been kidnapped, he know that it had been over two months now.

Three long months.

8 videos made.

Over 23 punishments for disobeying Pitch, he couldn't remember the correct number since he stopped counting at 23.

And yet…

He think he is still sane, at least that's what is mind and brain trying to tell him.

He didn't struggle more, he didn't try to speak against Pitch. He just let him now, he let Pitch touch him, he let Pitch use him, and he let him do whatever he pleased.

He didn't have a hope any longer, he don't thought that his father would do as Pitch told him.

He was going to be like the last kid who was kidnapped, buried away somewhere in the world where he never would be found again.

It was November the 3th, he know because a calendar had been on the nightstand, showing off what days it had been.

Hiccup only stared on a wall, his hands chained together and rested beside his head. He was tired, just exhausted after a long night where Pitch had kept him awake. Yet, he couldn't find his peace to sleep at all.

His body were in pain, his mind didn't register anything at all. It was just a plane dead Hiccup, or rather said, a hiccup without his happy spirit.

The brunette had closed his eyes, he tried to at least relax a bit. Even though he couldn't find a comfortable moment to relax at, he knew Pitch would return in some hours.

His body slowly started to calm down, it was like he were floating for a moment. A peace he had waited for in a long time, it just felt like minutes passing away, if not hours.

"Hiccup…" A soft voice whispered, a stroking were on his cheek too.

"P-Please no more…" Hiccup mumbled, he thought Pitch wanted another round with him. Maybe it had been lunch time, so the Mafia Boss wanted to 'visit' him.

"Hiccup open your eyes…It's me, Jack remember?" The soft silky voice spoke, the stroking kept being gently against his cheek.

"Jack…." The brunette mumbled, his eyes slowly opened, seeing a form in front at him. "No…you can't be…he doesn't care, he won't find me. Mr. Black said that…" The brunette mumbled, his voice broke half the way.

"Shhh Hiccup, it is me, I'm here now." Jack whispered, he cupped the younger male's cheeks, stroking them softly with his thumbs while he pressed a soft kiss at Hiccup's lips.

The brunette slowly closed his eyes, the soft lips against his own, they were real. Jack was really here, Jack…he…he couldn't believe it.

The brunette clung his chained hands on Jack's shirt, he tried to get closer, tried to get the safe feeling to him.

_Closer…_

He felt Jack's arm around his shoulders, the kiss broke where the soft white haired touched his cheek.

_Closer…_

"I got you Hiccup, your father is nearby too. So is Toothless, we went to search for you as soon we got a trace." Jack whispered, he ran his hand along Hiccup's cheek. He tried to calm the young male down.

_Closer…_

"Let's get you out from here, alright?" Jack whispered, he got his hands to the chains, trying to figure out how to get them away from Hiccup.

"Not so fast, Mr. Frost." A voice spoke nearby the door, Hiccup's eyes went wide by the voice. He knew whom it belong to…

Pitch Black…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's the end of this chapter.
> 
> Sooo? I know it isn't as bad as people might think, but come on…I couldn't make myself write a Rape scene with Pitch and Hiccup. Not that I can't do it, I just won't do it because I would safe the smut to when Jack and Hiccup should do it.
> 
> Eh? Good enough? That's great!
> 
> What shall happen next? :3
> 
> Since I asked what should happened before, I have a small…spoiler till next chapter.
> 
> Someone will get badly hurt, and a person Hiccup haven't seeing in a loooooong time will return.
> 
> So now, give me ideas?! Please? xD
> 
> Until next time.


	14. A hidden secret revealed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey readers. Now chapter 14 is up. :3
> 
> A few warnings. Since I had in mind to make this a bit "magical" There will contain a bit of the magic. There will…also be a very small thing about hiccup too. Something bad. xD
> 
> Anyways, enjoy this chapter :3

Chapter 14. A hidden secret revealed.

Hiccup started to tremble again, the voice of Pitch filled the room with fear from him. Pitch couldn't be here, not when Jack was here too!

"J-Jack please, run. " The brunette mumbled, his hands let go at Jack's shirt so he had the chance to run.

"I'm not going to run away, Hiccup. Not that I finally got a hold on you, I won't be a coward." Jack said, he had stand in front at Hiccup to cover him from Pitch Black.

"Long time ago, Jack Frost." Pitch said with a smile, he cocked his head aside as he watched the white haired male.

"Haven't you done enough already? His father begged you! Pleading you to return his son back, but you won't ever listen do you?! He did what you told him to do, he made all the papers burn up!" Jack yelled, his temper weren't to control right now.

"Always that yelling aren't you, Jackie Boy?" Pitch said with a smirk, he had slowly drawn out a gun from his pocket.

"Jack please!" Hiccup cried out, he didn't wanted Jack to get hurt.

"Why don't you listen to your little friend, Jackie boy? Better run before I shoot you, or even better." Pitch said, he pointed the gun toward Hiccup on the bed.

"One shot, that's all it takes to kill him. The bullets are painted and dipped with poison from a venomous snake, I'm sure you can think about how it will go for him, right?

"Don't, just don't do it Pitch. You weren't like this before, why can't you just stop ruin more lives?" Jack asked, he tried to cover Hiccup with his body. There was no way he would let Hiccup get in more pain.

"Oh Jackie boy, where is all the fun you used to like?" Pitch asked, his voice being playfully and soft.

"Playtime is over, "Jack said, he started to smirk a bit as his ice blue eyes were on Pitch. "At least for you, NOW!" He shouted out loud.

As soon the last word were spoken, hell broke loose.

A boomerang flew through the window and smashed it in pieces, it hit Pitch's hand where he had his gun, making him drop it as it flew out again.

Jack held his hand up, he had shot out a mist which fast turned to ice. Jack then held his hand at the chains, he used another mist to freeze the chains where he then broke them apart.

"Come here, I got you Hiccup." Jack whispered, he held Hiccup up against his chest where they soon heard shootings outside the room.

"STOP THEM!" Pitch's commanding voice sounded through the room, he had taken his gun from the floor and pointed it at Jack, who already ran out from the room.

"Hold on Hiccup, I will get you out from here." Jack said, his breath getting faster while he ran down at the halls. The brunette had clung himself to Jack, but he was shocked over what happened before. He was certain that he had seeing wrong, Jack didn't let ice getting out from his hand, it wasn't normal, right?

"Hiccup, listen to me." Jack said, he had sat Hiccup down on his feet, he had kept the blanket around Hiccup that he had grabbed on the way. "Run outside, make sure to get over to my car. Stay there until I get to you, understood?" Jack asked, he pressed a soft kiss at Hiccup's forehead before he ran back again.

"JACK!" Hiccup manage to shout out, he had reached his hand out for Jack, but when he tried to get after him he stumbled and fell on the ground. He wasn't even in the right shape to run around like that, not even to walk proper.

He could feel hot tears at his eyes, the thoughts of losing Jack was a pain into his heart.

The brunette tried to get up, he tried to do as Jack said. Even though his mind screamed and yelled at him to go back, to make sure Jack was fine. He had only been leaning against the building from the outside, hardly crossing the road to get in Jack's car.

People only passed by him, they didn't seem to mind him a though. Maybe they thought he was nothing, that he was a homeless person because of the blanket around him?

He heard the doors slammed opened near him, he had looked up and saw Jack ran out. Maybe in the thought that Hiccup was in the car already, but he wasn't. He stood just a few meters away.

Jack didn't even pay attention, he just ran out on the road. Hiccup thought had seeing what there were coming toward Jack. A large truck, it didn't even sat the speed down.

"JACK!" Hiccup shouted, it was like his body forgot how weak it was. His blood ran fast through his veins, it was like time stopped around him as he ran toward Jack.

He managed to push Jack toward the car, but then it wall went dark for him. A faint voice, Jack's voice shouting his name.

The Darkness took him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's the end of this chapter. What do you guys think? :3
> 
> So the plan was that Jack, Aster and Pitch all hide their true secret. That they are guardians or at least spirits in their past life. Im still trying to plan out how to explain this, it will be up in next chapter :3
> 
> Until later!


	15. Hospital

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Readers!
> 
> Yes another chapter is now written! And oh god all those Pm's! xD
> 
> I did not want to spoil what happen! Even though a lot asked about it, I still didn't want to say it.
> 
> Oh well, now the chapter is written so all I can say is…
> 
> ENJOY! :D

Chapter 15. Hospital.

 

Jack sat on a chair beside a bed, his hands had been covering his mouth while he looked at the form on the bed. His hand gently reached out and grabbed the hand, his thumb caressed the hand back of Hiccup's hand.

They were in the hospital, it had been over three weeks now since Hiccup were hit by the truck. Three long weeks were Hiccup haven't woken up, it was too much for Jack to watch his young.

His eyes went to Hiccup's face, he was beautiful than ever. Even with all the machines connected to him, Hiccup were still….Hiccup. The male he fell in love with, no matter what would happen. Jack would love him just the same way, even if Hiccup might not want to love him back more.

The white haired male stood from the chair, he went over to the window, his hands buried deep in his pockets. It was late night, the stars on the sky were hard to see since they were in a big city.

Jack rested his forehead against the cold window glass, his eyes softly closed. It had been his fault, he couldn't handle but think about that it was all his fault.

The window slowly froze to ice, Jack opened his eyes and looked at it. How he hated his powers so much, because of them he had been through a hard life.

Jack turned away from the window, he grabbed his phone in his pocket as he felt it rang. He had sat it on mute, since he wouldn't like to bother the doctors when they had been in there to check on Hiccup.

"Jack Frost speaking." He spoke through the phone, he had slowly walked out from the room as well.

"On time you took it, Frostbite." Aster's voice spoke out.

"Hey Ast, there are still no news yet." Jack said, he leaned against a wall outside Hiccup's room.

"I'm sorry to hear that, Toothless kept asking me how his friend was doing. I needed to tell I didn't know, that's only the truth from my side." Aster said, his voice sounded low, even that he were walking.

"Where are you at? Or is it because Toothless is asleep, that you maybe are walking away?" Jack asked, he looked at a few doctors walked by. They all seem in hurry, since the hospital kept getting new people in.

"I just manage to make Toothless asleep, he really can't find rest now days. I slipped a bit sleeping pills into his drink, that's the only way I can make him asleep at." Aster explained.

"Couldn't you do the same thing with me? I haven't slept proper since Hiccup went to the hospital. I can't even make myself leave the hospital." Jack mumbled, he let out a deep sigh, as he held the phone down a moment. His hand went to his forehead, he could feel a slightly headache behind it.

"Phone up Jack." Aster's faint voice was heard. Jack held the phone to his ear again, he tried to sit down in a chair nearby.

"Sorry, at times I feel like I'm about to fall asleep. I just can't make myself do it, tell me what I shall do." Jack mumbled, he ran a hand through his hair as he looked at the floor.

"What you need to do, is to ask for a bed beside Hiccup. They can't deny you to sleep nearby him, in case he do wake up. He needs you Jack, special after what happened." Aster explained.

Jack nodded, even though he knew Aster couldn't see so he answered shortly after. "Of course, I will have that in mind." Jack said, he let out a soft breath as he leaned back against the chair.

"Do it now Frostbite, at least get some sleep tonight." Aster told him, Jack could hear that Aster were doing something, but he couldn't hear what it was.

"Alright, you should sleep too instead of doing stuff." Jack said back, he smiled a bit as he heard Aster dropped the phone.

"What bloody stuff do ya think 'm doing?!" Aster asked upset, Jack then chuckled a bit.

"Sorry, I didn't meant it that way. Night Ast." Jack said, before he hung up on the phone.

Jack then sighed, he got his phone into his pocket again before he stood and walked into Hiccup's room again.

It was still the same, Hiccup asleep with all the machines connected to him.

Jack took a seat in the same chair again, he held Hiccup's hand before he leaned softly over Hiccup's bed. His arms rested at the edge of the bed, as he slowly rested his head in his arms.

He didn't plan on that he should fall asleep, his body just finally relaxed enough that his brain shut down to a soft sleep. He held Hiccup's hand gently, his thumb somehow still caressed the hand back very softly.

It felt like it were only a few minutes ago he had fallen asleep, but Jack soon heard voices around him.

"Try and look up, down, left, and then right. Great! You do well, just one more thing before I will take my leave. Shall we remove him? Just so you have space to move a bit?"

The voice weren't familiar to Jack, but no one should move him away from Hic-

Who was the person even speaking to?

"Nah, just let him be. I'm sure he do be fine, beside I really like him being here." A raspy voice spoke out, but that voice were familiar for Jack.

"Hiccup?" Jack mumbled, he raised his head from his arms as he looked at the brunette.

Truly, Hiccup sat straight up in the bed, eyes opened and a soft smile appearing at his lips.

Jack couldn't handle it, he leaned closer over to Hiccup and hugged him around his waist, his head rested against Hiccup's chest.

"I will let you two be, but if you are in any pain just press the button." The nurse said, she had slowly walked out from the room after a time.

Hiccup had wrapped his arms around Jack, he rested his head a bit down so it was near Jack's head too.

They were both silence as they hold around each other, Jack didn't say a word neither did Hiccup.

Jack after a while slowly leaned back, he held his hands at Hiccup's cheeks, cupping them so gently while his thumbs stroked them softly.

Hiccup only leaned into Jack's hands, his eyes gently closed.

"I'm so sorry I couldn't safe all of you, Hiccup." Jack whispered, he rested their foreheads against each other.

"To this point, I don't care if I lost a leg. I'm just glad that I'm alive, that you are alive." Hiccup whispered, he looked into the ice blue eyes.

"I think I must have been dreaming too, because I saw you shoot ice out from your hands. That's not possible right? I was dreaming that moment right, Jack?" The brunette asked him.

When Jack didn't answer, Hiccup only looked more confused. He felt Jack stroking his cheek a bit softer than before, almost in an apologizing way.

"Jack?" Hiccup whispered.

"Hiccup, I admit I haven't been honest with you. I just don't know how you would handle it, so I kept it for a while. Understand this, I love you very much. I won't ever forgive myself, if you ended to hate me." Jack said, his eyes went down almost as if he didn't dare to look Hiccup in the eyes.

"Jack…" Hiccup mumbled, his hand slowly intertwined with Jack's. "Speak to me, please?" The brunette whispered, he had slowly leaned over to Jack. Resting his head against the elder male's chest, he kept their hands together.

Jack had slowly wrapped his arm around Hiccup, he kept the younger male close to him as he closed his eyes.

"My true age is 318, I am not a normal human being." Jack mumbled, he rested his head on top at Hiccup's. "Do you remember the old tales? About spirits also called Guardians?" Jack asked him, he felt Hiccup slightly nodded against his chest.

"I'm the winter spirit in that tale, Jack Frost. I made a choice to keep my name, since people hardly believe in the Guardians any longer. All of us made a deal with the man in the moon, that we would become humans so people could see us. Even though, we will keep our powers and never age a day older." Jack explained, he buried his head into Hiccup's soft brown hair.

"The choice of having a lover, a lover who is human being isn't easy Hiccup." He whispered, even Jack were shaking a bit by now. "The thought about you growing older, the thought about I can lose you any day. It's terrifying, you can grow old and die one day. While I cannot die at all unless someone really kills me." Jack whispered, he clung Hiccup a bit closer to him.

"I don't want you to be in pain Hiccup, but I already sat you through enough. It wasn't just because of your father that Pitch went after you, it was because you were around me too." Jack said, he held Hiccup a bit away from him, only so he could place his hands at Hiccup's cheeks.

"Do I look like I care, Jack?" Hiccup whispered, he had leaned his cheek against Jack's hands. "I don't care what you are, I don't care if I grow old and die while you still live on. I don't simply care!" Hiccup said, he wrapped his arms around Jack's waist and rested his head against Jack's shoulder.

"I care about us, I care about a future with you. I only care of being happy with a person who have helped me, that's what matters for me Jack. If you got powers, that's only a safety for me to know. " he whispered, he slightly looked up at Jack with his forest green eyes.

"It makes me safe to know that. Even if you are scared of using them, I will believe in that you won't use them against me." He said, his hand let go at Jack's, where he placed it at Jack's cheek instead.

"I don't care that I lost a leg either, it means I saved you from dying too." He whispered, Hiccup then closed his eyes. He felt exhausted right now, but he still had a few questions.

"Where is Toothless? Where is my dad too? I do like to speak with him, please?" Hiccup asked, he rested his head under Jack's chin where he tried to relax a bit.

Jack didn't answer at that moment, he wrapped his arms around Hiccup and hold him close to his chest, maybe a bit too tight after Hiccup's mind.

"Jack?" The brunette mumbled weakly and tired.

"Toothless is with Aster, he is asleep after days without any sleep." Jack mumbled, he rested his head on top at Hiccup's.

"My dad?" Hiccup asked, his eyes went to look up at Jack.

"I'm sorry, I really am sorry Hiccup." Jack whispered, he kept the brunette close to his chest. He didn't thought he could let him go, not now at least.

The reality hit Hiccup so suddenly, did Jack mean that…?

No, not his father! He couldn't be! He wouldn't!

Without noticing it, Hiccup felt something hot ran down at his cheek.

"Dad?" his whispering voice were crooked as the tears welling up behind his eyes.

Jack didn't say anything, he kept the brunette close to his chest as he gently ran a hand through Hiccup's hair.

The hands got tight on Jack's shirt, Hiccup were clinging to Jack with all his weak powers he had right now. He denied to believe it, his father couldn't be dead. It wasn't possible, it was his father! A man who always made it, not even a building in fire had killed his father long time ago!

Hiccup cried into Jack's chest, it took the last of his straights to do so.

That night, Jack only kept his hold around Hiccup. He lied proper in the bed, so he had Hiccup on top at him. His hand ran through the brunette's hair, stroking him softly to calm him down in his peaceful sleep.

Even Jack soon fell asleep, his arms being around Hiccup to protect him. It was the best sleep that he ever had for years, finally with someone that he could call a lover.

________________________________________________

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> End of this chapter, was it good? Was it sad? I know I shouldn't kill characters,but I had a good reason behind Stoick's death!
> 
> Don't judge me!
> 
> Anyways, now I want to make a voting again.
> 
> My plan is to let around two years go after this chapter. But the thing is….
> 
> Shall Hiccup's mother finally show up?
> 
> Someone getting married?
> 
> Smut! A lot of Smut!
> 
> A moment with Aster and Toothless
> 
> I will let you guys choose! You get 12-24 hours!
> 
> Until next time! :D


	16. Two years after with another surprise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooooo that's the end of this chapter. :3
> 
> What do you guys think? I really should tell im bad at writing smut, really I am…..I do apologies for that if people found it very bad.
> 
> Hehe…don't judge me please?
> 
> Anyways, in next chapter there will be a lot of talking between Hiccup and Valka, I think.
> 
> Or what do you guys think?
> 
> Until next time!

Chapter 16. Two years after with another surprise.

 

How fast the time can go when you had a true lover at your side, at least that's what Hiccup thought. Doing the two years there had passed since he was recused, since his father died to get him safe and protect him. It had been as if it happened only yesterday.

By now things changed, a lot in fact. Hiccup was now in Jack's care, since he had no family members left, the police who knew Jack too made sure that he would be sat in Jack's care.

Doing the first year, Hiccup had needed to learn and walk again with a fake leg. At least it wasn't as bad as he thought, with a lot of support from Jack, Toothless and even Aster. It had been the best way for him to learn it from the start, a few times he did need a wheelchair. Even thought, it was hardly necessary anymore.

The second year, were a bit more difficult than any of them thought.

Jack continued to be a professor at the collage Hiccup once had been on, he like teaching the kids about things. Even make a few funny pranks with them once and a while, it was the best work for him.

Toothless were around Hiccup too, even so he had a work as well. Since he were with Aster, he had gotten a work in the same place as Aster. Aster were a professional cook, he worked on a five star restaurant. Toothless were a waiter in that restaurant, he did his job well and the payment were the best.

Now people might wonder what Hiccup ended up as, correct? Truly, with only one healthy leg and the other a fake one. What could he possibly be doing then?

Hiccup were great at drawing, so he ended to make his own art. Being home and paint when he wanted, that was one of the times he could truly be happy at. Not that he weren't happy, of course he were.

Whenever Jack, Toothless or even Aster were around, Hiccup couldn't be happier.

Now, people might ask about Jack and Hiccup too. How do they find time to each other? How did they turn out to be lovers?

The answers are simply…

The love between them never died, it never grew away and it never once faded.

Each day, since Hiccup woke up from the hospital, Jack had told how beautiful and amazing he were. He had promised Hiccup to take care of him, promised him that he would wait until Hiccup were ready himself to sleep with Jack.

It was not like it was a surprise, doing all the rape Pitch Black had done over Hiccup. It wasn't like he was ready for it just yet, he could only see Pitch each time Jack touched a wrong place.

Of course, Jack didn't knew that he did. Hiccup had also explained to him when he got uncomfortable, each time he needed to listen to Jack, apologizing for what he did.

Even so…

Hiccup kept telling him not to worry, that one day he do be ready.

So there, it had been the two years after. Hiccup could only tell that he was happy, happy about being with his best friend and his beloved Jack.

_**~ Midnight at Jack's house. ~** _

It had been a long evening for Hiccup, he had been to another party that his manager had sat up since he sold his last art piece for a high value of money. They had needed to celebrate that thing, so of course a lot of those people Hiccup know into his work was there. All expect Toothless, Jack and Aster.

They actually didn't know…yet.

The half-drunk brunette went to the house, he held out his key from his pocket and unlocked the door. It was all dark inside the house, as he had expected it to be since it was very late at night.

Hiccup closed the door behind him, he leaned against it while he tried to lock it again. Why did door locks need to be that small?

When he had fiddled with it for a t least five minutes, it finally worked for him and he locked the door again.

"Next time, I don't want to have that much to drink." He mumbled under his breath, he ran a hand through his brown hair. He was tired but also thirsty for water, since he only had a few drinks at the celebration.

Hiccup slowly managed to walk himself to the kitchen, it was actually only a few steps away, but his brain made it as if It took him miles.

Stupid alcohol. He thought, as he turned the light on into the kitchen. He yawned as he walked over to the fridge.

"See, that's a sight I never expected to see you in, Hiccup." A silky voice spoke from behind him.

Hiccup froze, that voice would he never forget, not when he was half-drunk as he were.

"Please tell me you are asleep, tell me you aren't looking at me." Hiccup begged, he closed his eyes tightly.

The funny fact about this, Hiccup had never been drinking alcohol around Jack. He simply couldn't handle the thought of Jack seeing him in such state, what if he thought badly about him? He felt more embarrassed than ever, Jack might had told a few jokes that he would maybe look cute in a drinking state that had been all thought. Jack had never seeing him in such state.

"If I am asleep, I am definitely in a funny dream." Jack's voice said, as a chuckle went on for a moment.

Hiccup covert his face, he felt so embarrassed. Could he die for that?

He yelped while a pair of arms wrap around him, a shiver went down at his spine when he felt a ghostly breathe over his ear.

"But you are looking cute, I couldn't really recognize you at first. Your clothes in fact, that wasn't anything I had expected to see you in." Jack whispered, he kissed Hiccup down at his neck and nuzzled his ear gently with his nose.

"S-So that's all? Y-You only think I-I'm cute?" Hiccup's stuttering voice spoke out, he kept his eyes closed while his hand were tightly on Jack's arm.

"Hmm, maybe. Even though it's quite funny seeing you like this, while I'm used to your perfectly sober state." Jack whispered, he rested his head against Hiccup's

"You look beautiful, but admit it, this is quite funny even Toothless would laugh to death right now if he saw you." Jack chuckled, he held his hand under Hiccup's chin and lifted his lovers head gently.

Their eyes met, Hiccup felt a few tears welling up.

"Hey, why are you crying?" Jack asked, his voice getting concerned as he cupped Hiccup's cheeks.

"It's n-not funny J-Jack, I-I really w-work ha-hard on my art. E-Even they are laughing a-at times. I don't k-know why b-but I always ge-get so f-funny in my head." Hiccup croaked weakly.

"Hey, don't feel ashamed over this and don't feel any sort of that alright? I just never though I do see you in a drinking state, you really look beautiful." Jack whispered, he stroked his thumb over Hiccup's cheek, wiping the running tears away from Hiccup's cheek.

"I-I might l-look ridicules, maybe I sh-shouldn't have a-accepted to drink at first. Y-You were right, I don't feel comfortable under such state." Hiccup mumbled, he buried his head into Jack's chest.

"Hiccup." Jack whispered, he wrapped his arms around Hiccup and hugged him close.

"If you like to paint and draw, go for it alright? Just because you had a bit of alcohol tonight and a few things might not match in your head, that isn't the end of it." Jack explained, he pressed a soft kiss at Hiccup's forehead, where he slowly swayed them for a bit.

"Sober or drunk, you are still my perfect Hiccup." He whispered, his hand gently went to Hiccup's cheek and stroked it gently.

"I-I just…I just wanted to try it, it's not a thing I want to do every single day. I also just w-wanted to earn some money home too. I was tired to watch all of you having such perfect jobs, what could I do? Only sit home and draw and paint. I-I really…."

Hiccup were interrupted by Jack's lips being on his own, he was shocked at first, but slowly he closed his eyes and leaned into Jack.

They shared a passion and tends moment, Jack's hand kept being on Hiccup's cheek. He hold him in the right position, as he slipped his tongue inside Hiccup's mouth.

The warmth, the heat that they shared, it was so lovely and pleasant.

They broke apart, Hiccup looked up at Jack with lustful green eyes.

"Jack…" He whispered, he leaned into Jack's neck and pressed a soft tending kiss.

"I think that I, "He paused for a moment, Jack's hand had gently stroked his shoulder. "I think I'm ready to take you, making love with you Jack. Jack I- Please?" The brunette whispered, his voice sounded so embarrassed to request Jack about this, even though he really wanted Jack.

He didn't wanted to be ashamed about this any longer, he didn't want to think about Pitch taking his first time.

He just wanted to feel Jack now, making sure those memories about Pitch would be forgotten, and that Jack would always be the one he would be reminded of when they were together.

"Please…" The brunette pleaded, his arms wrapped around Jack's neck.

"With pleasure." Jack whispered, he held his arm under Hiccup's legs and lifted him in bridal style.

Hiccup let a yelp escape his lips, he held his arms tightly around Jack's neck so he wouldn't be falling from his grab.

"I got you sweetheart, I just want you to be in a comfortable place." Jack Whispered, he leaned his head down to Hiccup's and captured the brunettes lips, they kissed each other softly where Hiccup let a moan escape his throat.

Those noises, they were so sweet when they escaped Hiccup's throat. He almost felt embarrassed to let them out, his cheeks burned with a blushing red color.

As soon Jack got to their bedroom, he placed Hiccup down in the bed ever so gently. Hiccup had lied back against the bed, he looked all flushed and like a blushing virgin.

The sight was just beautiful, even by the way Hiccup looked half-drunk at made some extra points. It made him look adorable and cute, the thought only made Jack laugh gently.

The sight was just beautiful, even the dress gave some extra points if you asked Jack.

Jack had leaned over Hiccup, he ran his cool hand up along Hiccup's body, studying it very gently. He wouldn't like his Hiccup to break, not after two years where he have gotten nothing but hugs and kisses. Not that he weren't happy about that too, he had just carved for something more. But as promised, he would wait for Hiccup to tell him yes.

"You are so beautiful, Hiccup." Jack whispered, he leaned over Hiccup and captured his lips into another deep and passion kiss.

The brunette whimpered in need, his hands went to Jack's shirt and made a tight hold on it.

Jack broke their kiss again, he looked into the forest green eyes that he always loved.

"P-Please, Jack…don't tease me." Hiccup whispered, his hands kept being on Jack's shirt, he tried to tug Jack's shirt off but it wouldn't come off him.

"Patient, my love." Jack whispered, he let his hand run under Hiccup's shirt, he looked at it with a soft smile.

"You got too much clothes on yourself, helping me to get it off?" Jack asked, he chucked a bit while Hiccup sat a bit up.

Hiccup held his hands on his shirt, he pulled it over his head and threw it away from him.

The sight was perfect, so dirty and intends for Jack. It only made him hard down there, not that he already weren't that.

When they slowly got undressed, throwing the clothes everywhere in the room. They lied together on the bed, Jack on top at Hiccup as his hands explored Hiccup's freckled body.

Every freckle dot were special, in fact for Jack. It showed how much Hiccup's body could be perfect.

He pressed a kiss at Hiccup's neck, ran his tongue down along his chest and made small trails of kisses.

Hiccup gasped, the feeling of Jack's tongue and lips on his chest were lovely, pleasant and enjoyable.

"Jack…" Hiccup moaned, his hands grabbed the bed sheets tightly as his head turned to the right.

Jack found a weak spot, just above his bellybutton. It felt so wonderful, the hot tongue there licked around it. The pleasant feeling building around his stomach, it was so good!

"P-Please Jack, more…" The brunette begged, his voice trembling with pleasure.

"As you wish, my little brunette." Jack whispered, he smiled a bit while he leaned up at Hiccup's body. He kissed him softly at his lips, his hand stroking down along Hiccup's body.

He found wanted he wanted, Jack took Hiccup's cock in his hand. His thumb lightly brushed over the tip, feeling the pre-come dripping so greedily out.

He broke the kiss, hearing Hiccup's moaned escaping his brunettes' ever so sweet lips.

"You are so damn hot, Hiccup. Sexy and all mine, you are only mine." Jack whispered, he leaned down at Hiccup's body again. His hand kept stroking Hiccup's cock, his ice blue eyes looked up at Hiccup's pleasant face.

"Aha!... Ugh!. Nrgh…!" The moaning sounds escaped Hiccup's lips, his hands tightly wrapped around the bed sheets again.

"You are so adorable." Jack whispered, he smiled a bit as he pressed a kiss against Hiccup's thigh. He felt how it sent a shiver down at Hiccup's body.

"Please!" Hiccup begged again a bit louder, he couldn't take the torture anymore. Jack weren't nice to him, he was a meanie!

Jack let his tongue out, he licked the tip of Hiccup's cock. He couldn't handle but chuckle when the brunette moaned again.

Enough playing, he should take the huge step and please his brunette instead.

Jack held his body up along Hiccup's, he had let go at Hiccup's cock and kissed him at his lips very lustful. When he leaned back again, he placed two fingers in Hiccup's mouth.

"Make them wet, I don't want to hurt you while doing this. That's the last thing I ever would do, so please. Make them good wet, it will help." Jack whispered, he kissed Hiccup at his throat, feeling the vibration moan at Hiccup's throat.

Jack moaned himself, the feeling of Hiccup's hot tongue licking around his fingers were so good.

When he felt they were proper wet, Jack held them out again from Hiccup's mouth and got his hand down to Hiccup's entrance.

He pressed a finger against the hole, working one finger inside Hiccup. The moans continued coming, but on a time he looked up. Seeing Hiccup bite into his arm, he looked so pleasant at his face.

"Shhh it's alright Hiccup, I just prepare you before I will get in myself." Jack said with a chuckle, he leaned up at Hiccup. Kissing him at his lips while his finger gently pushed in and out from his beloved.

He chuckled when he found the spot inside Hiccup that made the brunette jump a bit in the bed. "Found it did I?" He chuckled and licked his tongue along Hiccup's neck.

Another finger slowly went inside Hiccup, Jack made a scissoring motion to loosen his brunette up. "It's going to feel good." He said and then made sure to press the right spot, the moaning told him that he were right. Jack then added the third finger before taking them all out.

The whimpered voice escaped Hiccup's lips, he couldn't take it. He had felt so good before, why should he also take them out?!

Jack helped Hiccup to get up from the bed, he sat the brunette on top at him. Making sure Hiccup's legs were spread out, their cocks touched each other as they shared the pre-come.

Jack kissed Hiccup along his neck, his hand went between them and took their cocks in his hand. He stroked them lightly, feeling the heat they shared again.

"J-Jack, please!" Hiccup whined, he really wanted to feel more. He wanted Jack to get inside him, fill him up.

"You will, Hiccup." Jack breathed against his neck, he lifted Hiccup's body a few inches, where he adjusted his cock at Hiccup's entrance.

Jack slowly sank Hiccup down on top at his cock, he felt the tight hot walls surround his harden cock. Jack groaned on the same time Hiccup moaned, he could feel Hiccup grabbed onto his shoulder. Just so he had something to grab onto, they sat quite.

Jack didn't wanted to hurt Hiccup, so he would let his lover adjust his size.

Hiccup rested his head at Jack's neck, he kept moaning so pitiful. Special when Jack started to kiss him down at his neck, how pleasant it all became.

"J-Jack, move p-please." Hiccup's voice came out in another pitiful moaning.

Jack gently bite Hiccup's ear, he lifted his lovers body a few inches only to let go so Hiccup ended deep down against Jack again.

The brunette moaned, his arms wrapped around Jack's neck as his nails dug into Jack's back.

This evening couldn't be better.

_**~the next morning~** _

Toothless stood outside a balcony, a blanket around his shoulders as he watched the morning sun raising over the trees. He always loved the sight of nature in the morning.

Toothless turned his head a bit, he felt a hand at his shoulder and that he slowly were pulled into Aster's side.

"Morning Toothless, I didn't thought you do be up this early." Aster said, he ran his hand through Toothless' long black hair. Seeing that his young lover enjoyed it very much.

"You know I'm a morning person, I like to watch the nature, especially when it's starting to make a new day." Toothless mumbled, he leaned into Aster's side and rested his head against Aster's chest.

"Maybe you should get dressed, we need to head to the town for Jack." Aster explained, he rested his head aside so he could look at Toothless. Even his smile showed the softness Aster really could be, though many people only see him as a grumpy chief.

"Why? Its weekend and we do not need to work either, so why should I get dressed?" Toothless asked, he looked up at Aster with a raised eyebrow.

"It's convenient, the clothes I mean." Aster explained, he slowly held away from Toothless and walked inside their room.

"Since when did you find me convenient with clothes on? You normally rip it off me before you take me." Toothless said with a chuckle, he saw Aster made a small 'don't start on that' look at him.

"What? It's true! You always complain I got too much clothes on, so you rip it off me so easily. Which I also need to speak with you about!" Toothless explained, he went inside and had let the blanket drop from his shoulders. There he already was, naked in the middle of the room.

"You ripped my favorite shirt last night, how dare you? How dump weren't you then?" Toothless asked him, he fold his arms as he cocked his head to the side while he looked at Aster.

"Toothless, get clothes on. That sight is only me who shall see that, no one else." Aster said, he already grabbed the blanket from the floor and dapped it around Toothless' body so he wouldn't appear naked.

"I buy you a new one, you know I can't handle it when you tease me the whole day." Aster whispered, he cupped Toothless cheeks where he kissed him softly at his lips.

Toothless hummed, he leaned into Aster's lips and kissed him more roughly back. His hand grabbed Aster's shirt to pull him closer, oh how he also love morning sex.

"One more time?" Toothless managed to speak between their lips, his hand grabbed Aster's silver-grey hair and tugged it gently.

"Didn't you have enough last night?" Aster asked, his arms wrapped around Toothless waist as he lifted his little lover up to him.

"Nope, you know how I love it." Toothless laughed, he wrapped his legs around Aster's waist so he could keep himself closer to Aster.

"I shou-" Before Aster could speak, they could hear the doorbell rang down at the hallway.

"Who in the bloody hell is at the door this early in the morning?!" Toothless snapped, he got down from Aster again and sat on the bed.

"Go get the bloody door, don't think about me all needy already. I have a hand who can take care of me, so go." Toothless grumbled.

"You never change do you?" Aster asked with a laugh, he walked out from their room and went down at the stairs. It was a bit weird, who would be out this far from the city to visit them?

Far and far, it was only five miles away from the nearby city.

When Aster got to the door, he opened it and looked at a woman standing outside the door.

"Hello, excuse me that I'm bothering you this morning." She said, as she looked at Aster with soft green eyes. How they look so familiar, even her brown hair too.

"Don't excuse yourself, can I help you by any chance?" Aster asked, he let the door be a bit more opened.

"Hiccup….Hiccup Haddock, should he by any chance live here?" She asked him, she looked like she were nervous about a thing.

"What is the matter if he does?" Aster asked, he fold his arms lightly as he narrowed his eyes.

He always should be prepared, who knows if Pitch Black ever would try to get Hiccup again?

"I just want to know, if he is can I see him? Just for a moment?" She asked him.

Aster studied her for a moment, he made a short node as he let her inside.

"A fast warning, if you by any chance are trying to hurt him. We got a lot of people who can get on you so easily and knock you down." Aster warned, he made a hand for her to wait in the living room.

She didn't comment, as she stood in there and waited while Aster went up at the stairs.

She saw a few photos on the walls around the living room, but the one there catch her eye most was a picture of Hiccup and Stoick.

She slowly walked near it, her hand went on the frame as she took it down from the fire cabinet it stood above.

"She is in there, if you feel uncomfortable by any chance just call on us." Asters mumbling voice was heard, the woman turned as she looked over at the entrance to the living room.

There he was, Hiccup stood there and looked at her. Only dressed in a pair of jeans and a long old and big shirt. He do never admit it for anyone, but the big shirt were his father's once.

"Hiccup? Could it be? After all these years…how is this possible?" She mumbled, as she slowly walked closer to Hiccup.

"I-Im sorry, but should I know you?" Hiccup asked, he looked her over for a moment. The uncomfortable feeling started to well up into his stomach.

He saw her hand getting near his cheek, he tried to lean a bit back as his eyes studied her for a moment. She then held her hand a bit back, as she took a step away from him.

"No, you were only a babe. But a mother never forgets." She whispered, her eyes soon looked into Hiccup's. She saw how shocked he looked like, almost as if he had seen a ghost.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey readers! Yes this time I got another chapter out, even this one is very looooong.
> 
> I took in all the votes, and I made a few things to adjust it all too. Anyways, I won't tell much, only that three things of the votes is happening in this one.
> 
> ENJOY! :D


	17. Valka's Talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey readers! Yes another update is now here!
> 
> I got a lot of good comments from last time, keep on the good work with that!
> 
> For this chapter, I just let it flow it a bit. If it doesn't make sense, well I don't care because it does for me.
> 
> Annnnyways!
> 
> Enjoy the chapter!

Chapter 17. Valka's Talk.

 

Hiccup sat with Valka in the living room, he had only been starring at her since she had told those small words. It wasn't like he was uncomfortable, he just didn't know how to react to all this.

Could Valka really be his mother? Well, he do have some of her features. The green eyes, the brown hair, even his close to female body.

His eyes were on her, she had been looking at the photo of Hiccup and Stoick for a long time. What did she maybe think? He wasn't sure, maybe she wanted to be in that photo too?

"Your tea, I only put one spoon sugar in it as you asked Mrs. Haddock." Jack said kindly, as he had placed a cup of tea in front at her.

"Ya such a sweetheart Mr. Frost, no wonder my boy loves ya." Valka said with a soft chuckle, she sat the photo on the sofa table again

"Right, I believe we got a lot to talk about. If you rather want to talk along with Hiccup, it's understandable." Jack said with a small smile, his ice blue eyes looked at Hiccup. Then his smile slowly vanished, he could see Hiccup were deep thinking. His eyes were only at his mother, while they looked empty of emotions.

"Hiccup?" Jack asked, he sat gently beside him and held his hand at Hiccup's cheek.

"Sorry what?" Hiccup asked, he looked at Jack where he smiled a bit at him.

"I spaced out didn't I?" He mumbled, the brunette slowly leaned against Jack's hand while he let his eyes close for a moment.

"Maybe a bit, but that doesn't matter." Jack whispered, he held his hand away again and was about to stand. Even though, Hiccup pulled him down and sat his fake leg over Jack so he couldn't get away.

"I don't want any secrets, so you can stay and listen too." Hiccup said, his voice slightly demanding, but Jack also knew it meant Hiccup would feel more comfortable if Jack were around him.

"Ya like a cute couple, if ya father could see this he do be proud of ya." Valka said, she smiled softly at Hiccup and Jack while she sipped to her tea.

"I have so many questions, I just don't know where I shall start." Hiccup said, while his green eyes looked at her for a while.

"Let me explain for ya what happened, and then ya can ask questions afterwards, sounds good?" Valka asked, she let the cup down on the sofa table again.

"Yeah, it does." Hiccup agreed.

"Ya see, "Valka started, she fold her hands at her lap while she looked at the table as she started to speak.

"When ya just was a tiny babe, ya father were head chief for the Police forces. I always told him, that one day it would go wrong if he didn't stop his work and found something smaller. Ya father thought, is…was a very stubborn man. He only wanted his family safe, so he worked hard on making our city safe." She explained.

"He were on a case, a mafia boss named Pitch Black were the head point of the case. They needed to stop him for dealing with many deaths, many drug deals and many crimes going around in our city." She told, while she looked at Hiccup.

"I told him so many times, that he should calm down and be off his job. But as your stubborn father now was, he denied listening to me." She explained, while he voice got low.

"One night, your father were out when he got a call about Mr. Black. I only stood in the doorway when he left, neither of us knew that it was a trap." She explained, while her gaze went to the framing photo again.

"I heard you cry from your room, so of course I do run up to see what's wrong. One of Pitch's fellows were in your room, I know a bit of them. They are trained to kill without hesitation, so it meant you could have been dead." She told, Valka fold her hands and looked a bit down.

"This one though, he looked at you as If he never had seen a child before. I stood with my own gun in my hand, just a fact to you Hiccup. I normally don't go with violence, but as soon someone or something threat my family. I can handle a gun, perfectly." She told him, while her eyes went over to Jack and Hiccup.

"I just stared at him for a moment, he handled your very nice." She whispered. "I tried to speak to him, he looked at me and almost wanted to kill me. However, he didn't, your father just got home after a while. The house slowly were on fire, some of Mr. Black's fellows sat it on fire from the outside." Valka looked like she remembered the horrible things right now, she looked at the photo again. Her mind got calm, where she took a deep breath.

"The fellow near you grabbed me and took me away. Stoick saw that they took me, but he wanted to protect you instead. Since then, he thought I was dead. I wanted to come back when things were calmer, but with…old Cloudjumper at my side. I couldn't handle to leave him, he was confused." She explained, while she looked at Hiccup.

"I couldn't handle to leave him, I am so sorry Hiccup. I sounds so selfish." She whispered.

"Hey…" Hiccup said, while he stood from his seat beside Jack. "For all I care, you are alive and my mother. The story behind you didn't returned to me, that's alright. If I stood the same place, I would maybe had done the same thing." Hiccup said, as he sat down beside Valka.

"Not to interrupt, but who is Cloudjumper again?" Jack asked, as he looked t Valka.

"A mute man, he cannot speak but he is as harmless now as a small puppy." Valka said with a chuckle.

"Where is the then? If you don't mind me asking." Jack said, while he leaned a bit forward and fold his hands in front at him.

"He is home, I told him this was a thing I wanted to do myself." Valka explained kindly, she looked at Hiccup and smiled a bit. Right before she placed her hand at Hiccup's cheek.

"You look like me, but you got a few of your father's features too." She said softly, Hiccup couldn't handle but lean into her hand. His green eyes looked into hers.

"Are you going to stay around, Mrs. Haddock?" Jack asked curiously.

"Of course I will stay around, well in my own house. If Hiccup ever needs me, I will be there for him now." Valka said with a soft smile, her eyes locked with Hiccup's.

"At least ya are healthy, strong and in age." Valka said with a low chuckle, as she studied Hiccup a bit more.

"Almost healthy…" Hiccup mumbled, he made a node down to his fake leg.

"Oh my." Valka said, she let her hand ran down at the fake leg.

"How in Thor's name did ya get that?" She asked, her voice already sounded worried.

"Around two years ago…." Hiccup mumbled, he looked a bit away as he felt awkward right now.

"Mrs. Haddock." Jack said, as he grabbed her hand gently and pulled her a bit away from Hiccup.

"I know you are his mother, forgive me for interrupt this between you and him." Jack said kindly while he let go at Valka again.

"Two years ago, Hiccup were kidnapped by Mr. Black. It wasn't pleasant for him, neither was it for us. He lost his leg, the same day he lost his father too. We don't want to talk in details, so if you do be kind enough not to ask." He said, Jack turned a bit to look at Hiccup. But the brunette had already been out from the living room.

"Did Mr. Black do something?" Valka asked, she had looked after Hiccup, but now she looked at Jack instead.

"Hiccup haven't told what he did to him, but it was easy enough to guess if you found him." Jack mumbled, he looked at Valka again while he buried his hands into his pockets.

"He got flashbacks about it, but as soon I manage to calm him down. He is fine again, right now he is starting to be a famous artist." Jack said with a proud smile.

"HE don't know that I know it, at least not until last night." He said with a chuckle, before he held his hand behind his head.

"He got home pretty drunk, don't ask me how he manage to get out here on his own." He explained.

"Drunk? Oh right, I always see Hiccup as a young boy. I hardly remembered his age by now." Valka said, as she looked out to the hallway.

"Don't worry, Hiccup will be fine. He just need a bit of time, It would be a please to have you over for dinner someday. Tonight is a bit busy night, we are going to a ball by one of Aster's friends." Jack explained to her.

"I will certain keep that in mind, how about Monday?" Valka asked with a smile.

"Sounds good, oh uhm, here." Jack said, as he held out a card from his pocket.

"My number, Hiccup don't really use his phone. So it's normally through me it goes." Jack explained with a chuckle.

"Thank you, I will be heading off. It's also time for me to get home before Cloudjumper awakes, I will see you later." Valka said with a smile before she left the room.

Jack had looked after her, this morning couldn't be more crazy, now could it?

_**~Hours later~** _

The brunette looked into the mirror, he tried to adjust his bowtie, but the damn thing just wouldn't work for him!

"Urgh!" he groaned, as he untied the damn thing again and held it off him again.

"Having troubles, Sweetheart?" Jack asked, as he stood behind Hiccup. He slowly wrapped his arms around Hiccup and rested his head on top at the brunettes.

"Stupid bowtie." were the only thing Hiccup mumbled, he sighed as he closed his eyes while he leaned back against Jack.

Jack slipped the bowtie out from Hiccup's hand, he slowly held it around Hiccup's neck and looked into the mirror.

"You look very handsome, do you know that?" Jack whispered, he slowly tied the bowtie proper.

"So you keep telling me, yet I cannot see how you can look at me and say it." Hiccup mumbled.

"Because it's all the truth." Jack said while he adjusted the bowtie and smiled. He then held his arms out "Eh? Who is proof here?" Jack asked with a chuckle, he wrapped his arms around Hiccup's shoulders again.

Hiccup smiled a bit, he closed his eyes and rested his head back against Jack's shoulder. "Thanks for last night by the way, you don't know how amazing it was." Hiccup whispered.

"You wished it, then you should get it." Jack whispered, he pressed a soft kiss at Hiccup's hair.

"Ready?" Jack asked, he smiled softly into the mirror so Hiccup could see him.

The brunette nodded, he smiled back while he slipped his hand into Jack's.

"Let's get the others, maybe we can get earlier home." Jack said, he slowly took Hiccup with him out from their bathroom.

With Aster and Toothless, they all went down to the car.

This would be a perfect night for them all, a night they could enjoy without any worries.

Or could they?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> End of this chapter!
> 
> So what do you guys think? Sounds interesting so far? Hehe, wait until next chapter! ;)
> 
> Until next time!


	18. Broken

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey readers!
> 
> Now there is another chapter out!
> 
> Enjoy! :3

Chapter 18. Broken.

 

_**~one year later~** _

 

Hiccup starred at his empty canvas, he haven't painted anything for a time. It wasn't because he had a deadline of his art, he just didn't feel like doing anything at the time.

The brunette held the whiskey bottle to his mouth, he took a sip before he sat the bottle down again. He was tired, but he couldn't sleep at all those nights.

Hiccup slowly walked over to the window nearby, it was raining outside as he looked down at the streets in the busy city.

Yes, he was living in the city now, alone. Oh well, his mother do live nearby, but she didn't come over unless he asked her too.

It always happen that he needed home cooked food, lately he had burned everything he tried to make, even burned his hands without feeling the pain.

Now, people might ask what happened. It all happened the night when Hiccup, Jack, Aster and Toothless went to a ball from Asters friend.

Hiccup rested his forehead against the cold windows glass, he stared at the rain outside. The evening slowly got darker, as the night were over the city.

_**~Memory of the ball~** _

_Hiccup had his head rested against the window in the car, his right hand hold onto the seatbelt, while he watched the buildings passing by as Jack drove them to the place the ball were supposed to be._

_The radio was on, just because Toothless somehow couldn't relax in a car, so he demanded some sort of distraction. He never liked being in a car, it was so….un-natural for him. He couldn't feel any wind, or take in some fresh air from a car._

_It was only by a motorbike he could that, or a normal bike for that matter._

_However, the radio made him calm, he could listen to the news while Aster sat beside him and nuzzled his neck gently with his fingers._

_Jack had looked in the small mirror, so he could look at the backseats. He smiled a bit while he saw Aster having Toothless close, it had been the first time he had seeing Aster care for someone other than Jack._

_He looked back at the road again, his hand slowly rested on top at Hiccup's knee._

" _You are shaking, are you alright?" Jack asked, he looked a few seconds at Hiccup before his gaze returned to the road._

" _Fine, just…I can't handle but think something will go wrong tonight. I don't know where the feeling is from, I just don't think we will be able to enjoy this night." Hiccup mumbled, he sighed right after as he ran a hand through his hair._

" _Everything will be alright, we just need to be there for dinner then we can get home again. It's just a couple of hours." Jack promised him, he held his hand at Hiccup's shoulder_

_The brunette had only nodded a bit, he took Jack's hand in his own where he calmed down after a few minutes._

_They arrived at the ball around 10 minutes later, they all went inside where people greeted them with a kind smile and a handshake._

_With a glass of champagne in their hands, they had been around with the other people at the ball. Jack kept his arm around Hiccup's shoulders, while they were speaking with a couple._

_Aster and Toothless had been nearby Aster's friend, even thought Toothless had other plans. He kept teasing Aster, on a very bad way to lure him away from people._

_Yes, Toothless were annoying when he wanted sex with Aster, he wasn't the shy guy. He didn't care where it was, just that he got some from Aster. Only Aster, no one else._

_Aster though, had kept himself calm and denied his young love. Even to the thought that he would get back later, this was still a party they needed to focus on._

_The announce had soon slipped out, as people were gathered in the ballroom. Aster where the new owner of the restaurant he worked at, after years hard working it had finally worked out._

_Jack, Toothless and Hiccup had of course cheered at Aster, they all congratulated him for the good work and effort._

_As the time slowly go on at the ball, they had a lovely dinner and people soon went on the dance floor._

_Hiccup didn't dance, he had told Jack that a lot of times. He didn't thought his fake leg could handle it either, lately It had been a pain for him. Not that he spoke about it, he never wanted to be a burden for Jack or the others for that sake._

" _Come on Hiccup, I promise it won't be bad." Jack said softly, he had held Hiccup's hand while he had stood in front at his seat._

" _Just one single dance, does it hurt that much?" He asked him, while his thumb stroked Hiccup's handback softly._

" _It does, I do not dance and you know that. I will just look ridicules." Hiccup mumbled, he slowly took his hand away from Jack's and looked at the table._

" _I don't mind you being with someone else, really I don't." He told him, as he smiled softly at Jack._

" _On that part, I do got a lot of requests for that." Jack said with a chuckle, he leaned over Hiccup and pressed a soft kiss at his forehead._

" _Just don't feel like you are alone here, if you need anything come get me." Jack whispered. He smiled at Hiccup, he then kissed Hiccup at his lips._

" _Trust me, I will do that." Hiccup mumbled against Jack's lips, he watched to that Jack left right after._

_Seeing him dancing with a few girls, something inside his chest burned, almost as if he wanted to snap at them to get the hell away from Jack._

_No, no, Hiccup! You aren't a jealous person, you never will be. He thought to himself, as he took a glass wine to his lips._

" _You sure you aren't getting a drinking problem, Hiccup?" Toothless asked, he rocked on a chair beside Hiccup and watched him carefully._

" _I don't, I just enjoy a good glass of wine once and a while." Hiccup comment back, he looked at Toothless as he leaned his head back._

" _You are sure you aren't getting a sex problem?" Hiccup mumbled, he chuckled a bit as Toothless grumbled a bit and held his head in his arms._

" _You two are like two bunnies, can't get enough of each other." Hiccup teased, he held his hand at Toothless' hair and ruffled it lightly._

" _Why don't you accept to dance with Jack, Hiccup?" Toothless asked, he adjusted his hair a bit before he looked at Hiccup._

" _I simply do not dance, I don't like it and I will look like a retard with two left feet." Hiccup explained._

" _You know, even I don't dance. But I do it to make Aster glad, just because I like seeing him smile." Toothless explained, as he took his seat closer to Hiccup._

" _A relationship is built by two, not one. It's like this, it takes two for a tango." Toothless said, while he held his hand at Hiccup's shoulder._

" _You cannot expect Jack to keep up with all this, he might be old, and so are Aster. They have been through a lot too, tell me this Hiccup." Toothless said, while he sat himself closer to his best friend._

" _Have Jack ever cried in front at you? Have you ever hold him for once, trying to calm him down? Have he told about his past? Even taking you into his life more?" Toothless asked, he could see it slowly started to make sense for Hiccup._

" _I'm not saying that Jack will leave you, I don't think he is capable doing that." Toothless admitted._

" _So, you are saying that Jack….might hate that I don't asked into his life?" Hiccup asked him, he looked a bit at his wineglass._

" _What I'm trying to say Hiccup, is that it takes two for a tango. Rome wasn't built on a day, neither is a relationship. However, to make it strong and keep it in one piece. You both need to speak out, it's not only you who have pain, it's also Jack." Toothless explained him, he rested his head against Hiccup's shoulder._

" _How do you know?" Hiccup asked him._

" _Because I saw Jack cry one night in Aster's arms, I thought he could do that with you. Apparently, I was wrong in that." Toothless mumbled._

" _Jack never speak out of his feelings to me, he always ask me what's wrong." Hiccup admitted, he closed his eyes for a moment and bent his head._

" _Am I really that careless, Toothless?" He asked his best friend._

" _You aren't careless, you have just been through things that you can't keep more than one thought in mind." Toothless said, he held a hand at Hiccup's cheek._

" _If you were careless, you wouldn't even allow Jack near you. Nor me for that sake, simply you wouldn't care for anyone. But you do, you care for me, you care for Jack and you care for Aster." Toothless told him softly, he smiled a bit at Hiccup right after._

" _Why not for once be silly and ridicules? Go dance with Jack, no matter how big of a fool you look on the dance floor, it's worth it if Jack is smiling, am I right?" Toothless asked him._

" _You are right, thanks Tooth." Hiccup said with a soft smile, he chuckled a bit while Toothless ruffled his hair this time._

" _Hey stop that! Compared to you, I actually like my hair not-messy." He said, before he stood from his seat._

" _But you look cuter with ruffled messy hair." Toothless comment._

_Hiccup smiled a bit, he then walked away from Toothless so he could find Jack._

_Hiccup really tried to find Jack, the only problem was. Jack weren't at the dance floor, he wasn't near the food table nor around that people had seeing._

_Where was he?_

_Hiccup went upstairs, he could take a piss now he was having a look around._

_The brunette stopped in front at the bathroom door, his hand had been close to the door grab, but something stopped him for going in._

_A girl's soft chuckle escaped from the door, her voice speaking softly out as her voice went to a moan._

" _Oh Jack, you really are a good one aren't you?"_

_Another moaned from her, almost as if…_

_No…_

_Jack wouldn't do such thing, or would he?_

' _I don't mind you being with someone else, really I don't ' Hiccup's own words went through his head, his eyes kept being on the door._

_He didn't meant it like that, he just thought that Jack could dance with someone else._

" _J-Jack slow down, I think someone is outside!" The girl voice spoke, her moans kept getting through the door._

_A groan from a male were heard in the room after that, it was as if something shattered in Hiccup's heart._

" _S-Sorry, I will just leave." Hiccup couldn't handle but saying that, he turned away and walked fast from the place._

_He felt hot tears behind his eyes, his body started to shake, while he ran downstairs again._

_He passed a few people, getting toward the exit._

" _Hiccup?!" Toothless called out, but Hiccup kept on going._

_Toothless got up from his seat, he ran after Hiccup. He only managed to catch him just outside, a hand being on Hiccup's arm._

" _Hiccup stop! What are you doing? Where are you going?" Toothless asked, he saw his friends face and could see the pain._

" _What happened?" He asked with a low voice, as he held Hiccup closer._

" _Maybe I was wrong Toothless, I'm so careless I didn't see Jack's needs. J-Just don't, I want to go." Hiccup said, as he made Toothless let go at him._

" _Hiccup! What happened! You are not making sens-"_

" _Hiccup?" Toothless' voice were interrupt by Jack's voice, he looked all flushed but breathless too._

" _See for yourself." Hiccup said, he had tears in his eyes while he looked at Jack._

" _I never though you do be like that, Jack. Thanks, thanks for letting me think you actually cared, to let me think someone could love a hopeless kid like me." Hiccup said, he saw Jack tried to say something. But he didn't let him._

" _JUST THANKS A LOT FOR THAT! ARE YOU HAPPY NOW?!" He shouted, Hiccup then turned and started to go fast. He didn't care how far away his hom – no Jack's home were._

_He didn't want to get back, he didn't wanted to see Jack._

_His heart ached, he started to sob while he walked away._

_It wasn't enough that he had lost his father, now he also lost the only person he had dared to love._

_Why was the world against him?_

_Maybe because he was a Hiccup, someone so useless no one only want to abuse him and hurt him more._

 

_**~end of memory~** _

 

Hiccup didn't even notice a tear escaped his eye, he had opened his eyes and looked at the rain outside. He could need a walk, get the fresh rain air in his lungs.

He had been isolated himself in here for half a year now, never been outside.

He had lived on his mum's cooking or ordering food from outside. Just simple ways for him to survive at, it wasn't healthy he know, but he didn't really show anything to that he wasn't healthy.

The brunette went away from the window, he dragged his feet along the wooden floor and got to his jacket.

He didn't take his umbrella, since he wanted to feel the rain. Just something there could be fresh and clean.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo, now the end of his chapter.
> 
> Just a little thing I want to tell, this will be the 1 of the last 2-3 chapters. Then the fanfic is ending.
> 
> I do like to hear what people want it to end like. Sad? Happy? Someone dies? Someone getting married? It's all up to you guys! UNTIL NEXT TIME! :D


	19. Save a last dance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey readers!
> 
> I have been working on this chapter for over 8 hours now, I kept deleting and write another thing instead. There was just this moment, I wanted to get out. Doing to my lack of English words, I tried my best anyway to make it work.
> 
> Oh, in this chapter. If you see a ♪Stuff between♪ Then it's the Lyrics from a song. The Artist and name of the song stands above the Lyrics in the case that people want to listen to them.
> 
> I do not own anything, I am just creative with my imagination to use other peoples stuff :D Like everyone else can be!
> 
> For me the songs made a good point in this chapter, so please :3 It could match so good if people listen to the songs while reading. For me, I almost fell in tears by writing it as I listen to them.
> 
> ANYWAYS! I shall not keep your guys up anymore!
> 
> ENJOY! :D

Chapter 19. Save a last dance.

It calmed him when he felt the rain hitting his skin. It only took a few minutes before his jacket were soaked, his hair all wet and he haven't even walked 40 meters from his apartment.

Hiccup slowly walked to the park, the only nature part there was in the city. He could need some time there, even if it was in the middle of the city.

His thoughts were mixed, they tried to keep him in a happy moment. However, the night at the ball still crept up behind all those happy memories. He felt used, he felt like Jack had ripped his heart in millions of pieces.

He could almost not tell what's the worst thing was. That Jack were with someone at the ball, or Pitch being his first time.

Hiccup didn't felt his own tears run down at his cheeks, since the rain dipped on his face. It was not possible to tell if he were crying or not, even not his expression showed it.

It was blank….

Emotionless….

He just didn't know how to express his emotions anymore, it were only in the nights that he do cry into his pillow. He had beaten it up, bite in it and just cried himself to sleep.

He didn't thought Jack had such a huge affection on him, why did he let it go so far?

It was a question he couldn't answer, even if he wanted to, he just couldn't.

Hiccup sat on a bench near a spring there was in the park, his hands buried deep into his pockets while he looked at the spring.

He slowly pulled out his earplugs to his new phone, yes, he had gotten a phone, but he used it for music instead of calling or texting.

Hiccup sat his phone on shuffle, while he let the earplugs be into his ears. The music so loud and sweet, at times he could dream himself away if the right music was on.

The rain itself made it perfect, it match good to the songs that he played on his phone.

Hiccup slowly closed his eyes, he had let got his knee against his chest, while he sat there in silence and listen to the loud music. His fake leg relaxed at the bench, dangling a bit back and forth.

 

_/The neighbourhood – Honest/_

 

_ ♪ _ _Patience, test my patience._

_If I made it too hard for you maybe you should've changed it._

_Say it, you should say it,  
'Cause I'd say I was wrong just to make it fill all the spaces._

_Waiting, always waiting.  
If I gave you control would you say that we could've saved it?_

_I hope you find a way to be yourself someday,_  
in weakness or in strength,  
Change can be amazing.  
So I pray for the best, I pray for the best for you.

_I wish you do be honest, I wish you could be honest with me._

_I wish you do be honest, I wish you do be honest with me._

_Chasing, always chasing dreams._  
Why'd you stick around, why'd you stay with me?  
Why'd you fake it?

_Hesitation is killing me too.  
But I couldn't save it, I couldn't save it._

_I hope you find a way to be yourself someday,_  
In weakness or in strength,  
change can be amazing.  
So I pray for the best, I pray for the best for you.

 _I hope you find a way to be yourself someday,_  
In weakness or in strength,  
change can be amazing.  
so I pray for the best, I pray for the best for you.

_I wish you could be honest, I wish you could be honest with me._ _ ♪ _

 

The brunette had hummed along with the music he listen to, he soon started to feel cold, was it because he had sat out here to long?

No, it couldn't be because of that. He know he do get a cold after staying out so long, but right now, he didn't care.

He just felt cold, almost as if-

Something cold hit his hand gently, Hiccup looked up from his knee and saw a snowflake at his hand back, which slowly melted because of the little heat he had in his skin.

He looked up, seeing it was snowing now instead of raining. How could it change so fast?

He stood slowly, the song changed on his phone to something else.

One of the earplugs had fell down at his right side, he looked around him but mostly at the sky. The snow fell so calmly to the ground, it slowly made the grass and everything around him white.

He heard the song in his single earplug, playing so soft. But it was like there was an echo. Another voice singing the same thing, when Hiccup turned. He needed to hold his breath.

Jack stood there…

But what he did, made Hiccup all silence. He couldn't move, he almost didn't dare to move. He just watched Jack, singing so softly along to the song there was in his earplugs.

_/Snow Patrol – You could be Happy/_

 

_ ♪ _ _You could be happy and I won't know.  
But you weren't happy the day I watched you go._

_And all the things that I wished I had not said.  
Are played in loops 'till it's madness in my head._ _ ♪ _

 

Jack slowly stepped closer over to Hiccup, it was so weird to see Jack after a year. He didn't look healthy, not one single part of him. His hair all messy and almost grey, big bags under Jack's eyes and, he looked so thing. Almost as if he didn't eat proper.

Jack had held his hand at Hiccup's cheek, it was so cold, but Hiccup just looked into Jack's ice blue eyes. Those he had been so much in love with, those there looked so empty but with a slightly part of hope in them now.

He did feel a tear running down at his cheek, but he felt Jack brushed it gently away with his thumb, he still sang so soft along with the melody in the earplugs.

 

_ ♪ _ _Is it too late to remind you how we were.  
but not our last days of silence, screaming, blur._

_Most of what I remember makes me sure.  
I should have stopped you from walking out the door._

_You could be happy, I hope you are.  
You made me happier than I'd been by far._ _ ♪ _

 

Hiccup closed his eyes, he had leaned into Jack's hand while his own hand grabbed gently onto Jack's arm. He loved it, he always loved how Jack could make him feel like this.

But was it worth it in the end? He felt Jack rested his forehead against his, Jack was so cold, however, his voice continued to sing the soft song. It was so gently and silky, like always.

 

_ ♪ _ _Somehow everything I own smells of you  
And for the tiniest moment it's all not true_

_Do the things that you always wanted to do  
Without me there to hold you back, don't think, just do._

_More than anything I want to see you._

_Take a glorious bite out of the world._ _ ♪ _

 

The song slowly went to an end, so did Hiccup's playlist after that. There was just pure silence between them, but very slowly. Hiccup wrapped his arms around Jack's neck, he hugged him close to the taller male.

Their foreheads stayed together, even when Jack wrapped his arms around Hiccup's waist.

Even though the song was over, Jack still hummed so soft and sweet to him. His hands rubbed Hiccup's back softly.

A sob escaped Hiccup's throat, he held his head away from Jack's and rested it against Jack's chest. He could hear how Jack's heart were beating, it wasn't fast, but it wasn't normal either.

"Shhh Hiccup, I got you." Jack whispered, his voice sounded raspy this time. His hand kept rubbing Hiccup's back, to calm the little brunette down again.

"You never let me have a word when you left, if you just will listen to me then I can explain." He whispered, he pressed a soft kiss at Hiccup's forehead before he rested his head on top at Hiccup's. Jack felt how Hiccup nodded, as another sob escaped his throat.

"You think I was cheating on you, right?" Jack asked, a node being on his chest again to confirm what he said.

"I didn't, I would never cheat on you Hiccup." Jack whispered, his voice going soft and silky again.

"What you heard, wasn't what it sounded like. Beside, how could I possible prove it?" He asked, while he slowly rubbed Hiccup's shoulder.

"I went to the bathroom, taking a piss and was about to wash my hands. Someone grabbed me from behind, you were right about what you said in the car. We couldn't have one single night to enjoy, this is the times I wish I could listen more to you." Jack whispered.

"Pitch was there, but he were alone. You know the story behind him, he is the old Nightmare king, so he can actually make other voices." He explained, Jack then pressed another soft kiss at Hiccup's forehead.

"He made himself sound like a girl, he knew you stood outside. The groan from me that you might heard, it was him making me in pain." Jack whispered, his voice getting raspy, almost teary itself.

"When I heard you….I wish Pitch just would let me go. I wanted to get after you, I wanted to…" This time it was Jack who paused, he looked like he dealt with many emotions that he couldn't handle.

Hiccup held his hand at Jack's cheek this time, he might be sobbing but he leaned Jack's head down.

Ever so gently, he pressed a soft kiss at Jack's jaw. Just too where he could reach, because Jack had gotten damn taller since last! It wasn't fair, not that he mind a tall person. He just hated being the small one.

"I'm sorry…" Hiccup whispered, he rested his head against Jack's shoulder.

"I only thought what I heard, I should have asked, I shouldn't just have freaked out and left like that. I…I'm really sorry, I just-"

Jack interrupted Hiccup by placing his lips at Hiccup's, he kissed him softly and sweetly. It wasn't like Hiccup complained about it, in fact he leaned into Jack and kept his arms tightly around Jack's neck.

When they broke apart, they looked into each other's eyes. A small smile appeared at Hiccup's lips, the first true smile he had made in a year.

"I own you something, a dance from the ball." The brunette whispered, he made a small smile, even being shy about saying it.

"You don't need to, if you don't want too, Hiccup." Jack whispered, he slowly cupped Hiccup's cheeks and stroked them with his thumbs.

"But I want too, I don't care if someone sees us." Hiccup whispered, his eyes looked up at Jack's. "Beside, it's a way to get the warmth in our bodies." Hiccup whispered, he rested his head against Jack's shoulder and closed his eyes.

"Please?" He asked him slightly.

He felt Jack held his hand into Hiccup's pocket, he took Hiccup's phone out. Trying to find another song, where he held the other earplug into his own ear.

When he started it, he just let the phone back again in Hiccup's pocket.

Jack then wrapped his arms proper around Hiccup, he swayed a bit with him where he held his hand into Hiccup's right after.

He lifted Hiccup a bit, just so the brunette's feet were on Jack's.

"I remember you told you couldn't dance, this was the thing I had wanted to do that night." Jack whispered, he smiled ever so softly at Hiccup.

"Well this is more embarrassing than if I dance on my own." Hiccup said, he chuckled lightly but hold onto Jack so, so he wouldn't fall. He smiled a bit by the song Jack had picked on his phone, it had been a good song he remembered, a song even Jack liked.

_/The Drifters – Save the last dance for me/_

 

 _♪_ _You can dance._  
Every dance with the guy  
Who gave you the eye  
Let him hold you tight.

 _You can smile_  
Every smile for the man  
Who held your hand  
'Neath the pale moonlight

_But don't forget who's taking you home  
And in whose arms you're gonna be.  
So darlin'  
Save the last dance for me, mmm_ __ ♪

 

Hiccup chuckled a bit, he had gotten of Jack's feet and tried his best to move along with him, even though it looked rather funny. He felt Jack spun him around, holding him into his arms and swayed a bit, they shared a good moment with the music between them.

They didn't even care if people watched them, or if someone past by. This was their moment, no one could ruin this for them.

 

 _♪_ _Oh I know_  
That the music is fine  
Like a Sparkling wine  
Go and have your fun

 _Laugh and sing_  
But while we're apart  
Don't give your heart  
To anyone

 _But don't forget who's taking you home_  
And in whose arms you're gonna be.  
So darlin'  
Save the last dance for me, mmm

 _Baby don't you know I love you so?_  
Can't you feel it when we touch?  
I will never, never let you go  
I love you oh so much

 _You can dance_  
Go and carry on  
Till the night is gone  
and it's time to go

 _If he asks_  
If you're all alone  
Can he take you home  
You must tell him no

' _Cause don't forget who's taking you home_  
And in whose arms you're gonna be  
So darlin'  
Save the last dance for me

 _Cause don't forget who's taking you home_  
And in whose arms you're gonna be  
So darlin'  
Save the last dance for me

_Save the last dance for me, mmm_

_Save the last dance for me, mmm_

_Save the last dance for me._ _ ♪ _

 

Jack had kept Hiccup close to his chest, having Hiccup's back against his own chest and hold his arms around Hiccup. He swayed with his brunette, his lips near Hiccup's ears while he sang the last few lines of the song.

Hiccup rested his head into Jack's shoulder, his eyes slightly closed while he enjoyed the moment.

Right there….

Right this moment….

Everything between them were forgiven….

They both stood and swayed with each other, even when the song was finish. They just listen to a couple more songs, while they enjoyed their company with each other.

Hiccup felt right stupid now, that's when he thought back at the ball. He was really an idiot, he haven't giving Jack a chance at all to explain.

That reminds him….

He hated Pitch Black.

"Let's go." Jack's voice spoke out, Hiccup snapped out from his thoughts that moment and looked up at Jack.

"Where?" He asked, his voice lower than a whispering voice.

Jack smiled a bit, he pressed a soft kiss at Hiccup's lips. He leaned a bit back, just so he was one inch away from Hiccup's lips.

"Home…" Jack whispered.

Home…

Yes….they should get home, he wanted to be with Jack, he wanted to see Aster and Toothless.

He wanted to get home…

________________________

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooooo?! I really want to hear what people think, I know it's a bit different to put music in this, I just…I dunno I think I wanted a moment to be Sad/Romantics/Happy what people now what to describe it as.
> 
> And hey! They found back to each other. That's the good thing…right?
> 
> I don't know if I will make 1 or 2 more chapters. I got two ideas that I need to work with.
> 
> Anyways!
> 
> Until next time! :D


	20. A last moment to ask.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey readers!
> 
> Yes now I'm finish with this chapter, but I also want to say this is the LAST chapter too.  
> I can only thanks people for liking and following the story to the end, I love the comments, even though there had been haters around.
> 
> Again. "Haters Gonna Hate" I don't care in the end. This is my story, I like it and it's been a good time for me to write on.
> 
> I can only say Enjoy the last chapter of In games we find love. :3

Chapter 20. A last moment to ask.

 

It was so weird for Hiccup to walk up at the familiar road to Jack and Aster's house. It was late at night, the rain had stopped some hours ago. That didn't meant though, that Hiccup weren't cold and wet doing his soaking clothes.

Jack unlocked the door to the house, his arm that he had kept around Hiccup's shoulders slowly held the brunette inside.

"Let's get you out from the wet clothes, maybe we shall make a warm bath for you." Jack whispered, he had pressed a soft kiss at Hiccup's forehead.

"That do sounds nice, will you be joining?" Hiccup asked, he held his hand into Jack's while they slowly walked up the stairs.

"Maybe, depends on if you want me too. To be honest, I don't look very nice anymore." Jack explained, he had gotten Hiccup into the bathroom there was nearby Jack's room. He let go at Hiccup, so he could get over to the bathtub and turn on the warm water.

"Strip quickly, we don't need you to get a cold." Jack said over his shoulder, while he hold his hand under the warm water.

"Last time you said that, you couldn't get enough of the sight of me." Hiccup mumbled, he smiled a bit by the way Jack looked over his shoulder.

"This is different you know, please do?" Jack asked him, he hissed when he held his hand out from the hot water.

"To warm." He mumbled, as he adjusted it a bit.

When the tub were filled with the warm water, Jack turned to see that Hiccup took his shirt off. His eyes wide a bit, seeing Hiccup's back with a long scar across it.

Jack slowly stepped near, he let his fingertips brush gently at Hiccup's skin. So cold and….soft

"What happened?" He whispered, his voice coming out in a shock but yet still soft voice.

Hiccup looked a bit distend, he had let his wet shirt drop to the floor, as he started to undo his pants.

"Alone at evening in the city, being dragged into an alleyway by a few gang members. I didn't knew them, they didn't knew me either. I was just a random victim for their funny games, it ended with they dragged a knife across my back." Hiccup said, he had let his pants drop to the floor right after.

"My mum was mad, she made Cloudjumper find those who did it. I don't know what happened to them." He whispered, he felt Jack's fingers grabbed his chin and lifted his head a bit.

The brunette looked into the ice blue eyes, seeing a few tear almost escaping Jack's eyes were heartbreaking to look at.

Hiccup closed his eyes again, he rested his head against Jack's shoulder.

"It was nothing there could be stopped, even you couldn't." he whispered, he ran his hand along Jack's left cheek.

"Don't feel down alright?" He whispered.

"I don't feel down, I feel guilt over I wasn't there to protect you." Jack whispered, he rested his head against Hiccup's before he easily enough let the brunette get his underwear's off.

Jack helped Hiccup to get in the bathtub, with the fake leg that they had removed too.

Hiccup was so used to it by now, it was an everyday thing for him to take it off when it hurts to have it on.

Heck, even Jack remembered how much Hiccup needed to go through because of his leg.

The warm bath were just lovely, after being out in the cold weather for a few hours. This had been one of Hiccup's favorite things he could do, when he got home, special when Jack joined him.

The brunette looked at Jack taking of his own clothes, seeing how thin he actually were underneath the clothes. It hurts, knowing somehow this was his fault.

He moved gently, when Jack sat himself behind Hiccup. The brunette rested his head against Jack's shoulder, he had let Jack embrace him as they sat there in the bath together.

He already loved the feeling of Jack's fingers running along his skin, it was a softly touch and he know that Jack had longed for this in a long time.

Hiccup gently closed his eyes, they just sat in silence while they stayed close together.

Both of them know, this was a new start for them.

It was a new relationship, but with the same love, they always had shared with each other.

When they had been finish with the bath, they had dried themselves and went to bed with each other. Jack had his arms protective around Hiccup, making sure he do be fine in his sleep.

For once, Hiccup had a good sleep again. The last past year he had always cried himself to sleep, but now, he was peaceful and back in Jack's arms.

Even in the morning, they stayed in bed. Aster and Toothless had peaked in, just because they normally wanted to see if Jack were alright. It was a shock for them both to see Hiccup, soft asleep next to Jack.

Even the thought that Jack were awake, only stroking Hiccup's cheek or hair gently.

One thing, Toothless were happy that his best friend where back. It had been pure torture for him not to hear or speak with Hiccup, but now, he was glad that his best friend where back again.

Aster had been down in the kitchen after he had let Toothless stay in Jack's room, he made some good breakfast while his own lover were with Jack and Hiccup.

"I found him in the park, sitting alone in the rain." Jack whispered, his hand gently stroked Hiccup's cheek again, a smile never left his lips by now.

"Sounds like a stupid romantic movie." Toothless said, while he had lied next to Hiccup and hold around him.

He didn't care if that looked wrong, he was used to being like this with Hiccup.

He remembered when they were younger, Hiccup simply denied to sleep on his own, if not Toothless even was in the room or next to him in bed. Some sort of nightmare always haunted him back then, but now he was already fine again about it.

Toothless rested his head against Hiccup's shoulder, he had his eyes closed as well. It was so great he was back, he had missed him so much. Just the fact that he had his best friend about, the fact that he could speak with Hiccup.

That's why he had choose to stay in this house, but the day Hiccup ran off, not giving up where he lived or where he was. Not even his damn mother told it! He had been so broken over it, he had wanted Hiccup around.

Even Toothless caressed Hiccup's arm a bit, feeling how soft and relaxed Hiccup were beside him.

"What did you do after finding him? Did you tell him the truth?" Toothless asked, his eyes went over to Jack.

"What else should I do?" Jack asked him. "I heard he listen to the songs we used to listen to together, one of them came up and I just wanted him to know I was there." Jack explained.

"One thing leaded to another, then we suddenly danced a little." Jack said as he smiled right after.

"Danced?" Toothless whispered, he looked at Jack a bit disbelieving written in his eyes.

Jack nodded, his smile only grew wider as he looked at Hiccup's face. "He offered it himself, even when I told him he didn't needed to. He said he do own me it, what the thought behind it was, it's a thing I don't really know." Jack explained.

He lied quite, as Hiccup moved a bit. The brunette turned on his side and rested his head close to Toothless chest. He had fold himself into a ball, his arms getting under his head.

"I always liked watching him sleep, not that I want to sound like a creep." Jack said, as he leaned a bit over Hiccup.

"He just look more calm in his sleep, calmer than I ever had seeing him before. He is also so cute and adorable like this, like nothing worries him into the world." Jack whispered, he had ran his hand down at Hiccup's cheek, stroking it softly and smiled when Hiccup leaned a bit against it.

"You already sound like a creep, just by telling you won't sound like one." Toothless comment, he rested his head against Hiccup's after a time.

The brunette started to stare a bit in his sleep, his eyes half opened while he looked at Toothless beside him.

"You awake sweetheart?" Jack asked, his voice softly and low so Hiccup at least could wake up on a sweet way.

"Hickey wakey wakey!" Toothless said louder, with a small chuckle. Hiccup had opened his eyes and glared a bit at Toothless.

"I knew that do work, welcome home!" Toothless said, while he wrapped his arms around Hiccup and hugged him close.

"You always love waking me up, don't you?" Hiccup asked, he nuzzled his head in Toothless neck and hold him close to his best friend.

"That do only be to annoy you." Toothless replied, his voice low but softly as well.

"Aster made breakfast, we should get down to get some. Please? You look thin too, maybe you and Jack could match to a model thing." Toothless joked, he felt a poke from Hiccup in his stomach.

"Sorry, I'm just glad to have you back Hickey. I really missed you being around, really." Toothless said, while he nuzzled his face in Hiccup's neck.

"Don't do that again, at least stay for my sake if Jack is being an ass." He mumbled.

"When isn't he an ass?" Hiccup asked, but he chuckled while he felt Jack's hand at his shoulder.

"At least I get your ass, that's the point for us both." Jack whispered in his ear.

"EWWW! STOP SUCH TALK WHILE IM AROUND!" Toothless complained, he had held his hands for his ears to show he meant it.

They chuckled a bit at Toothless, while Hiccup leaned over against Jack.

"Let's get down to get breakfast, Aster do his best to make what we like." Jack said, he then kissed Hiccup at his neck.

"I'm off." Toothless said, he jumped out from the bed and ran out from Jack and Hiccup's bedroom.

"I wonder how he is like when Aster and him are together." Hiccup mumbled, he chuckled a bit when Jack slightly tickled him at his sides.

"J-Jack s-stop!" Hiccup laughed, he tried to let Jack's hands off him.

Jack chuckled a bit, he had wrapped his arms around Hiccup's waist and hugged him close. "I missed your laughing, the joyful mode you could be into." He whispered, while he placed a soft kiss at Hiccup's ear.

"Admit it, you missed teasing me." Hiccup whispered, he rested his head back at Jack's shoulder and smiled up at him.

"Breakfast? I think my stomach won't mind that right now." He told him, Hiccup slowly kissed Jack at his neck.

Jack had smiled at Hiccup, he had hugged him one last time before they both went up from bed and got downstairs.

Life were already getting better.

_**~five years later~** _

Over the years, Hiccup and Jack had only build up their relationship stronger and better.

Jack always protected Hiccup, no matter what small case it might be. Even Hiccup was there for Jack now, for once Jack came to him when he needed to speak.

Hiccup started to know more about Jack, learning about his past and what Jack had going through.

They always sat in their room, speaking with each other when needed.

Jack told Hiccup about his time as the guardian of fun and snow, how he had been alone for already 300 years on that time. No one never saw him, no one noticed him. It was only him and the other guardians that could see each other.

He explained the kid there had been his first believer, how the kid had grown up and just forgotten about him all at once.

It was there Jack made a deal with The man in the moon, that if he could become Human so people could see him. He would do his best to live a human life, he wanted that thing back there had been taken away from him.

He told about his own family, how his sister almost had went through the ice, but that Jack saved her from it.

He told everything to Hiccup, even the great battle between the guardians and the nightmare king.

Hiccup didn't question into many things, he simply let Jack speak and when he saw it was too much for Jack. Hiccup had been at Jack's side and hugged him, calmed him down again so he at least could relax a bit.

If they didn't talk with each other, they would do things for each other or stay with Aster and Toothless.

After three years, Toothless didn't make it too well. He ended to get sick, not just a cold or a fever, but one of the worst.

It had started slowly out, something none of them thought would end like this.

One morning Toothless just didn't felt well, he had a high body temperature. He coughed, he vomited. Just everything was wrong with him that day, Aster tried to take care of him. With his herbs, he do thought that he could help Toothless, but none of it worked.

Soon, the coughing had been worst, blood got up along with it. It was there Aster couldn't take it longer, so he had taken Toothless to the hospital.

Even so, the doctors at the Hospital couldn't tell what was wrong with him. They had different thoughts, but a few of the symptoms didn't match to it after all.

It always changed, when they thought Toothless finally were healthy. He had another breakdown at home, where he got to the hospital again for weeks.

They had tried to see if something at their home affected him that bad, but nothing they thought about could have an explanation about it.

Two years was it now, for two whole years Toothless were sick like this.

One evening when Hiccup had visit Toothless, he had spoken softly with him. Asking him how he was, even some other funny things they had between them.

It ended that Hiccup had held Toothless hand, while he had fallen asleep over Toothless legs. Later that night, Jack had been there to take Hiccup home.

The one thing Jack won't ever forget, was the moment Toothless asked him for a favor.

_Take care of Hiccup, if you do not do that. I will personal haunt you until you do, he is too precious and too good to be unhappy. Promise me, will you do that?_

Jack of course had promised that, he had spoken to Toothless and he knew the reason behind it that day.

The next morning Hiccup were still in the room. His hand softly into Toothless, but as Hiccup awoke. He felt the different between the hot and cold hand. Last night, Toothless hand were burning.

This morning, it was ice cold.

When a doctor had been into the room, he had told that Toothless passed away a little over 02:00 in the nights.

Of course Hiccup cried when he heard the news, his best friend had passed away while they still had hold hands.

What bothered Hiccup, was that he didn't said any last words to Toothless. But the thing which made him alright again, was that at least he had been at Toothless side when it happened.

Aster haven't manage to be that, he had been out country that week for a contract with another firm so his place could get around the world.

So there, it was the story behind to why they now stood in front at a tombstone. Hiccup, Jack and Aster all stood in black clothes, while Hiccup stood close to Jack's side.

He could feel the tears in his eyes, when he looked at the tombstone.

_Here lies:_

_Toothless Nightfury._

_Born: 1991._

_Died: 2019_

_A good friend until the end._

_May he rest in peace._

A few flowers were on top at the grave along with a few candles there had light in them.

After they had stood there for a while, Hiccup had excused himself from them as he slowly walked away.

"How do you feel Ast?" Jack asked to break the silence between them.

"It's hard to know I wasn't there for him, but I'm not sad." Aster said, he even smiled a bit while he looked at Jack.

"Because I know that he had a good life, he had what he wanted and he got what he needed. He wasn't a person there would give up life, the sad thing here is that life just surprised him with a sickness no one could explain what was." Aster explained, he had held his hands in his pockets while he looked at the grave again.

"He was the best lover I ever had, no one can be replaced by him. "Aster explained, he let out a soft breath before he looked at Jack again.

"I was thinking, maybe it's time for me to return as a Guardian again. I don't have a life as a human being anymore Jack, you have." He said, as he looked back over his shoulder, he saw Hiccup sat on a bench.

"You still got Hiccup, he needs you more than you know." Aster explained, he looked at Jack again right after.

"I know, but I need you too Aster. You know how I am with this Human life, there are certain things I cannot do without your help." Jack whispered, his eyes gazed at the grave for a moment before he slowly turned away from it and looked at Aster.

"I need to be strong, I am that since I know it. But I don't think Toothless Death was a normal one. I think Pitch stood behind this, he wants to curse us trouble." Jack whispered.

"You can't just think it's always bloody Pitch who is doing this, Jack! This is a human thing there can happen to anyone!" Aster hissed a bit low.

"How?" Jack asked, he held his hands out from his pockets. "They couldn't find anything! They couldn't even tell what's wrong, or what he actually had for a sickness. It isn't normal!" Jack snapped back.

"Listen!" Aster said, as he held a hand between them.

"It doesn't matter now, Toothless is in a better place." Aster said calmly, he looked over his shoulder and saw that Hiccup still sat on the bench.

"To be honest Jack, we need to move on. You need to take care of Hiccup, we can talk about this later." Aster whispered, he made a patting at Jack's shoulder before he slowly walked off.

"It still doesn't make sense." Jack mumbled, he looked at the grave for a moment where he let out a soft breath.

Jack slowly walked over to Hiccup, he wrapped his arm around Hiccup's shoulders and sat down beside him.

"Do you want to go home, Hiccup?" Jack asked, he had placed a hand softly at Hiccup's cheek. He brush away another tear there escaped Hiccup's eye, but he saw Hiccup smiled.

"Yes…" Hiccup said, he looked up at Jack with the same smile.

"I want to get home, the place I truly can call my home." Hiccup whispered.

Jack held Hiccup's hand, he bite his lip for a moment before he held something out from his pocket.

"I know it isn't the best time, but there is something I have wanted to ask you about the last past year." Jack said, as he had a black small box in his hand.

Now, the last thing he ever could do, was asking Hiccup's hand in marriage.

The end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FINISH STORY!
> 
> People might hate me for the ending, but who said I wouldn't make a sequel? I have thought about it, but right now I wanted this one to have a, ending.
> 
> Thanks again readers for comment, view and like my story. In the future there will 'maybe' be an sequel, I don't know yet. You are all welcome to view my other stories, there are few I just started and olds I need to finish off as well.
> 
> Since this one were a fanfic I started for over a year ago, I felt I needed to finish it with at least 20 chapters.
> 
> So yeah, that's the end of it for now.
> 
> Maybe all of you will follow the sequel if there will be one.
> 
> If anyone wants to write a sequel, I do like to know it! I like how people have comment on what should happen.
> 
> Even thought, some ideas did I need to…friendly tell no about.
> 
> Like:  
> Hiccup being an actor, but only have girl roles and came home in a girl outfit.  
> Toothless being a shapeshifter. (Even thought that could had been cool, I prefer him human in this story)  
> Sandy being on Pitch's side.
> 
> Lots more.
> 
> The ideas were good, but they couldn't really fit into my story as I like it to be.
> 
> Anyways, that's all I have to say for now.
> 
> Thanks again! I love you all!
> 
> -Tomtom


	21. A/N

Hey readers!

this might or might not have come as a surprise, i mention in my last text that i would maybe make a sequel for this FF.

Well...

After a lot of PM's even questions about Toothless and how he is dead, also a few got confused over Hiccup's statement.

I made my choice.

I will make a sequel. The first chapter will be up even today or tomorrow.

The sequel will be named. "The Hidden Truth about Hiccup." or "The Hidden Truth behind Toothless."

A short information about it. The story will take place in Toothless POW (Point of View) It will not be like i cpy and past my story in and change Hiccup's name to Toothless instead. nope that won't happen.

You all will get a story behind Toothless at the same time Hiccup were almost getting together with Jack.

There might even be a lot of smut, if you guys want that of course.

Anyways! That's a small Authors note i wanted to make. I hope people will be glad for this, because i sort of missed writing on this story already xD

Until the next FF!

~ Tomtom

**Author's Note:**

> Well that was the first Chapter of "In Games We Find Love" I would like some Reviews and comments about what you think. ^^ Thank you again.


End file.
